In the Heart of Battle
by Botticelli Angel
Summary: SLASH/MOVIE-VERSE!!! Legolas is wounded at Helms Deep and him and Aragorn are forced to face facts as Legolas stands at deaths door.
1. Authors Notes

Title: In the Heart of Battle  
  
Author: Botticelli Angel and none other of course :D  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (as a safeguard as i don't actually know how this is fully going to go and of course this rating is most likely going to change more than once)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas....yes, you've guessed it, this is slash :)  
  
Summary: MOVIE-VERSE!!! Legolas is wounded at Helms Deep and him and Aragorn are forced to face facts as Legolas stands at deaths door.  
  
Warnings: SLASH!  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, I mearly take them out the play and let them do things Mr Tolkien wouldn't let them. I promise I'll give them back in perfect condition, only they might be smiling a bit more ;)  
  
Authors Notes: I am aware that this idea has been done before and it has been done to death...I mean lets face Boromir related facts (not that I'm ever going to admit that he's dead as I am still in complete denial about the whole incident) this is not original. But i got inspired during my second visit to cinema to see The Two Towers and had to start work before I saw it for the third time tonight. I'm working on the film verse as its more than slightly different to the book, and the film is what got me going.  
  
I will devote some quality time to the books soon, I promise.  
  
I'm putting as much orginality and personal infusion into this as I can, because I love Legolas and Aragorn together. This hasn't been Beta'd as I'm still looking for an English Beta **hint hint**  
  
I've got some more of this written and a bit more planned, but i want to know what kind of response i get to the first chapter before i post any more. So reviews would be the best letting me know if you want more, if i get enough then i will post some more and get working on actually writting some more of it. So REVIEW :D  
  
Botticelli Angel  
  
XxX 


	2. Legolas PoV

In the Heart of Battle  
  
A/N: Here's the first chapter, there's not really a whole lot of Aragorn in here but it's still pretty important. I would love some feedback, no flames thanks, they waste your time and mine, but I need to know if there are people out there who want me to carry on, so if I don't get any reviews, I won't post any more of what I've written so far. So, pleaaaaasssseeee feedback :D Botticelli Angel  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
(Legolas PoV)  
  
  
I could hear them before they arrived over the hill, the steady thudding of the horses of the Rohirrim pounding beneath the heavy sounds of battle. The sounds of the battle that we fought, the battle not only for the victory of Helms Deep, but the war for the lives of men. As it seemed to me that we were to fail I could not allow myself the hope in that moment that I could hear relief coming to aid us in our task. Not when all our hope had been abandoned as we rode out into the never abating swarms of Uruk-Hai with King Theoden. Aragorn had said that all he could do was fight and die with these people, showing his true honour and bravery, and as we rode out of Helms Deep I knew that he was right. It was all that we could truly do.   
  
I have no fear of death, my only fear as I had readied myself for war was the death of those who stood around me, not only those I love and care for, but the slaughter of the innocents who stood to defend their people. The men and women of Rohan. I feared that we would fail and in our failure would come the fall of men, the death of the only race left who would stand to fight against the evil in middle-earth. For all the faults of men in their present and in their past, I had no desire to see their complete demise at the hands of the enemy, for the age of men was about to arise.   
  
As I finally allowed myself a glance upward to the hill where the pounding hooves of horses emanated from I was graced with the vision of Gandalf. A shinning star of hope on Shadowfax in the early rising of the sun, the 3,000 strong army of Rohirrim behind him glimmering in the sun before the charge began. Every man who fought on still seemed to gain a new strength founded in the hope that perhaps the battle could still be won yet, many of the Uruk-Hai were slain, and with the help of the exiled riders of Rohan perhaps this battle could turn in our favour. Perhaps the men of Rohan would not fall and the men of middle-earth could still have the chance and the hope to survive. The hope of the battle was restored and the men fought with a new found vigour.   
  
I though, paid dearly for my distraction.   
  
As I allowed myself a glance of the drawn swords and charge of the men of Rohan an alert Uruk-Hai noticed my waning attention and took swift advantage. A black arrow was loosed from the dark bow of Sarumans evil creations and it span through the air at a gruesome speed that even I with my Elven agility could not dodge. I could feel it flying through the air towards me, my senses tingling as I leant back to try my best to avoid in. My efforts had little effect for before I had the chance to move any substantial distance the arrow had embedded itself in my flesh. Pain shot through me like a fire burning through my veins, emanating from the harsh wound in the upper side of my left chest where the arrow had missed my armour by a mere hairs breadth.   
  
I gave out a loud shout of agony, which was drowned out by the cries of battle as I snapped the shaft of the arrow, knowing better than to remove the head of the arrow on the battlefield. Even if I had wished to tend to my wounds further I was not given the chance as the offending Uruk-Hai who had shot me with his arrow charged at me in a vain attempt to finish me off. So I was pulled back into the heat and the heart of the battle, the needs of the many out weighing the slow build of raw agony that spread from my wound to all ends of my body. I refused to give in to a such a simple wound, that I was sure had done no damage to any of my vitals, I refused to give in to simple pain, so on I fought.  
  
I do not know how long I continued to rage on, slashing my way through the never ending hoards of the Uruk-Hai. All I knew as I fought was weariness, the likes of which I had never felt before and the steady progression of my pain as I continued to drive myself forward through the masses. I prayed silently to the Valar that the battle would end soon in our favour and I could be allowed the chance to treat both my wounds and my fatigue.   
  
I had been wounded in battle before but never before had it weighed so heavily upon me as I continued to fight, even with injuries far more substantial that the arrow that protruded from my chest. Never before had I felt so weary or heavy with fatigue and never before had I felt such intense pain that it went beyond pure agony, burning its way through my entire body and searing me from the inside out. But still I strove on. I refused to give in to such a minor injury and desert the people of Rohan to the battle I had sworn to fight in, and die in if necessary, I would not give up simply because I felt pain.   
  
My body had other ideas.  
  
As the battle began to slow and was on the verge of being won, the scenes around me began to haze and blur. I blinked to try and bring the world back into focus, but the more I blinked the cloudier things became. My limbs felt heavier than they had ever been and it took all my strength to hold my head up as everything began to get dark. As the world slowly gave way to darkness a name escaped my lips before everything went out.  
  
"Aragorn."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Aragorn PoV

A/N: Thankies to all that reviewed the first chapter. It's nice to know that there is some interest out there in my work. As before, unless I get a decent amount of feedback for each chapter I'm not going to carry on posting them and writing them, so PLEASE feedback to me. I love to know that there are actually people out there who read my work. As always, flames are time wasters and I reply viciously to them, I'm very protective of my babies.  
  
This chapter is a little more scene setting from a different point of view, most of the story will chop and change between the two of them to cover all angles.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, but if anyone wants to hand them over I'll give them a good home :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
I glanced around looking at the carnage that surrounded me that stretched for as far as my eyes could see and beyond. I couldn't suppress a shudder at the sight of hundreds of Men and Elves lying dead on the cold and muddy ground, lifeless eyes staring up at me as I fought back the small tears that welled up in my own. For the losses that we had suffered in that night were insurmountable and likes of which I had never seen before in all my days and hoped with all my heart never to see again. For all the hardening that my years as a ranger had brought me and the stone wall I could build around myself as a warrior of many battles, I could still not face this death.  
  
The only small comfort that I could find was that amongst my dead kin of Elves and Men were the bodies of thousands of Uruk-Hai, out numbering the losses we had suffered. But this took away little of my pain, it only allowed me the belief that our sacrifice had not been in vain, that the Uruk-Hai were near defeat and that the men and women of Rohan still stood and still lived. That despite the terrible odds that had been upon us only hours ago we were slowly turning the tide and our battle was about to be won.  
  
Stabbing the Uruk-Hai that charged at me I began to scan the battlegrounds for Legolas who had so bravely rode out with King Theoden and myself, willing to die for these people that were not his kin. Since the sun had set I had known where both Legolas and Gimili fought, unwilling to lose either of them in this battle, unwilling to lose yet another to the merciless Uruk-Hai. As I scanned the fighting hoards I could not find even a glimpse of his bright golden blonde hair, and I silenced my panic with the thought that perhaps he had gone down onto to foot to fight. Then I caught a glimpse of Legolas' white horse Arod.  
  
I spurned my horse on, cutting my way through the dead and alive Uruk-Hai and Men of Rohan to chase the small sightings of Arod I received through the crowd. As I followed the best I could I felt a terrible foreboding in my stomach and I could not continue to fight until I knew that Legolas was all right, until I saw him with my very eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime I was finally able to see Legolas through a gap in the fighting hoards, but what I saw brought me no comfort. He was swaying dangerously on Arod, his Elven balance and composure lost as he gripped tightly to the horse's reigns to stop himself from falling to ground. My heart stopped in my chest as I saw him, there was no denying that there was something wrong, this was not the healthy Legolas that sat tall and proud on his horse no matter what the situation, no matter how tired and worn he was, he did not give in.  
  
My first and only thought was to get to him and make sure that he was okay, to make sure that he was safe, to protect him from the Uruk-Hai that would take advantage of any loss of composure. But before I could move to get to him another beastly Uruk-Hai attacked and my attention was stolen from Legolas as I raised my sword and swiftly killed the monster in front of me. My blade was barely out of the Uruk's flesh as I returned my attention to where Arod had been supporting Legolas and found that Legolas no longer supported himself. He was instead slumped over Arod, his shoulders bouncing up and down as the horse carried his precious cargo further away from the battle.  
  
My chest contracted once again with panic, for now it was confirmed that something had happened to Legolas, something ill had befallen him. I could not stop the hysteria rising in my mind, the questions that span through my head as I spurned my horse onwards through the battle, each question bringing me more worry that the last as fear pounded through my veins.  
  
Was Legolas injured? How badly was he injured? Was it lethal? Would he make it to safety? Was Legolas still even alive?  
  
Not content that my horse was going as fast as it could I forced it into a gallop, which was incredibly difficult for the poor creature considering the ground was layered in corpses and we had to force our way through the fighting crowds. But never the less I followed the trail of Arod and Legolas silently praying to the Gods that Legolas would be all right as I went. I could not lose another, not so soon after the terrible loss of Boromir.  
  
If I lost Legolas, it would be to lose what little hope and strength that I had left in me, for he was the one that inspired them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Aragorn PoV

A/N: Ohhhhhhh, so many review all for me **blushes** I'm not used to this kind of response to my work. I'm just glad that there are people out there who are reading it and liking it.  
  
To all my reviewers, much thankies and hugs and such forth. Though, on the note of am I going to kill Legolas or not....I am *not* going to answer that question. You will just have to wait and find out. **grins evilly at keeping them all in suspense, then realises she doesn't actually know herself** Shauna and Skywise: Thank you both for faithfully reviewing both chapters. Hope to see you guys when this one is up and running. Sarah Lynne: Thank you for the wonderful compliments, tho I feel the need to point out that English is my first language, I didn't realise I was giving the impression that it wasn't. I am still very moved by your review. I will e-mail you some other stories when I get the chance based on the same rough idea. Amia: I *loved* you fic!!! I think it is great so far. I demand that you write and post more, NOW! I also demand that you leave it at A/L, because if you change it to E/L then I'll have to come after you ;) !!! Also, bad cliffhangers!!!! (though I'm hardly one to speak am I??? Hehehehe!)  
  
As always, I need reviews other wise I wont continue to post. Flames are not welcome, constructive crit is, there *is* a difference. Pleeaasee review and I will oblige you all and write more.  
  
At the moment I am preparing for a rather big and nasty bio exam and so forgive me if there is no posting until after I've failed it, but I will try to do as much as possible. The exam is Tuesday 28th, so wish me luck...I will be back to full speed after that and hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer as well. Promise :D  
  
Remember: REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
I thanked the Valar for the communion between Elves and nature, for Arod was as true to Legolas as any horse is to an Elven master and carried his rider away from the battle hard and fast, sensing that his new master was fallen as he rode back towards Helms Deep. Following something in his nature that I did not know of or understand Arod rode into the Deep and carried Legolas to where the wounded people of Rohan and Elven nature amassed in the Citadel. Since the Rohirrim had arrived the Uruk-Hai had deserted the Deep and made their way back out onto the battle field where the new challenge had rode towards them, leaving the broken fortress as a refuge for the wounded that could leave the battle now that it began to turn in our favour.  
  
I watched two women rush over to Legolas and as I dismounted from my own horse a third rushed over toward me.  
  
"I am not injured, go and see to another." I dismissed her over my shoulder as I ran to Arod and his precious charge.  
  
I pushed the two women aside desperate to see Legolas and to aid him. I found him still slumped over on Arod, his head resting on the long neck of the white horse and his beautiful golden hair falling forward as a curtain to cover his face. I reached up to him and brushed back the curtain of silk to look upon him and found his eyes glazed and lifeless, in Elven sleep and his brow damp with sweat. I could not bury the worry that burned through my veins as I put my arms around him and carefully lowered him from Arods back and into my protective hold. He was light in my grip, but limp and lifeless, which drove me into a panic driven frenzy.  
  
I commanded Arod to go and surveyed the overly crowded room where the women worked their best to try and treat the hundreds of wounded that were crowded into the tiny hall that reeked of death and blood. Legolas and I could not stay in there, there was no space for he to lay him and there no where near enough space for me to work upon him, I had to find us somewhere else.  
  
"Fetch me all the supplies that you can find. Water, healing herbs, bandages and blankets. Bring what you can to Theoden Kings chamber." I ordered one of the two young Rohan girls who still stood beside Legolas and I, I then turned to the other. "Do you know how to wield a sword?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Then take a weapon and mount my horse. Ride out into the battle and find the Wizard Gandalf who wears white and rides upon Shadowfax. Tell him what has happened here and that Aragorn needs his aid in the chamber of Theoden King. Tell him that I can not wait."  
  
"Yes my Lord." The young woman agreed bravely before turning to carry out her duty.  
  
I caught her by the arm and asked, "Tell me, why are there women here?" They had all been told to flee the caves and go into the mountain pass, to try and save what little of the people of Rohan that was left.  
  
"My Lord, when news of the Rohirrim reached our ears we knew the battle should turn in our favour. All who could tend to the sick and wounded returned, for we can not leave our people to die when it is for our safety that they fight." She answered honestly.  
  
I took this in for a moment before nodding and telling her, "go."  
  
The woman of no more than 20 years of age nodded quickly before she mounted my horse, picking up a sword as she went she rode out of the citadel and down in to the still raging battle, and as she did I had every faith in her that she would do as she had been asked. Once she was gone I swiftly returned my attention to the weak and unconscious Legolas who was cradled in my arms and prayed that I was not to late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Aragorn PoV

A/N: Wow. Stunned as ever to find that I have so many reviews once again. **blushes even more profusely** Glad to know that you guys out there like what I'm doing and where this is all going. I *promise* that now I will make a concise effort to write more chapters at once and move this one on a bit.....as I'm already considering a sequel.....yes, I'm getting *way* ahead of myself!  
  
On the note of my exam: I failed it terribly - well, I don't know that for sure till I get my results, but I've got a pretty good feeling that I have as I would rather battle the orc army at helms deep single handedly than sit that again..... :S . But thank you for the support you guys gave me in it (especially Skywise who complimented me greatly in her support), it gave me hope.  
  
For my reviewers: Thank you muchly to all of you who did review, I wont use up more space listing every name as I'll probably get most of them wrong and offend you all, but you know who you are, and you have my thanks. Especially those of you have reviewed each chapter showing me that you there are people out there willing to stick with this. You have given me the encouragement I need to continue this after my biology related disaster.  
  
Skywise: Once again much thanks for the continual support and praise. Apologies for the cliffhanger once again - but it was the easiest place to end it for the time, and I'm sorry to say, I will probably produce more of them =D See you again at the next chapter....I also regularly watch for updates on my evenings on my fave's...............   
  
Lel Vagor: Thank you for reviewing and your lack of lazy-ass-ness. Sorry about the confusion. Am v.stupid sometimes. Yeh, he was in a panic driven frenzy, I just screwed up saying it. Ooops. Will try and avoid such errors in future.   
  
robinyj: I will make no comment on the arrow, tho the decision was made a while ago and you will find out soon enough.....namely the next few chapters.   
  
Earendil - Baby - Thank you for singing my praises to the Valar, am much complimented. Hope the rest will gain the Valars attention also =D   
  
YunaDax: "How spiff" LMAO! I love that. Despite being English, I never hear spiff or spiffing, and forgot how great the word is! Thank you for bringing it back to my attention, I am now annoying my friends with its constant use =D !!!  
  
Orphee - I am wowed by the amount of wows that you have given me. Glad that I could impress and such high praise. I will try to live up to your expectations in the following. Many thanks.  
  
Grimy Grima Grabber (GGG) - Don't growl at me for that, because you knew I was going to do it. Thank you for finally reviewing, didn't take *too* much nagging! I promise I will write more as soon as I can, and if I don't I give you permission to nag me constantly **knows she is going to regret this** Thankies for your support and praise, it keeps me going. Have fun with the enormous *rudeness* tonight without me. And can I borrow Eomer, I want some (minus the tree tho')!  
  
I'm pretty busy for the rest of this week celebrating my freedom from exams and commiserating my failings, so I don't think the next post will be until at least Monday night. I'm sorrrrrrry!!! **gets on knees ready to beg for forgiveness** Though, in my defense, I am going to see the Two Towers for the fourth time, keeping me busy for one evening =D   
  
Now, for all of you who demanded the next chapter, here it is..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
Theodens chamber, thankfully, was empty, though small and simple despite being the King of Rohans only room in the Deep; it held a bed and enough space for me to care for Legolas. And that was all that I cared about at that moment in time, being able to care for Legolas.  
  
Kicking the door open with my foot I crossed the small space in the dark and gloomy grey room from the entrance to the bed in but two strides and proceeded to gently lower Legolas onto the bed, taking the utmost care not to harm him as I laid him down to examine him. I moved with haste as my hands began to search his body for injury, my years as a healer among the rangers giving me the control that I did not think I possessed as possibilities flooded my mind to what ailed my Elven companion. It did not take me long to find the broken shaft of the arrow sticking up out of his chest just below his armour. My breath hitched in my throat, for I knew that there was more to this arrow than met the eyes for it alone could not fell such a strong and stubborn warrior as Legolas.  
  
I knew better than to try and attempt to remove it with out help and the right supplies, despite the fact that every fibre of my being told me to remove it, for leaving it in could only do more harm and I could not bare to look at the wood protruding from his flesh for the pain it caused me. I cursed him for the fact that he had been to proud to wear a vest of chainmail as the men did, opting only for the minimal armour that barely covered his shoulders. He had told me that he would have no need for it being of Elven kin, that his nature would protect him until the Valar deemed it time for him to be removed from the battle and join the other fallen warriors. I was determined to make sure that the Valar would not get him yet; I would not lose him to this battle. I would prove him wrong; neither of us would die today.  
  
I prayed to the gods that Gandalf and the young women of Rohan would arrive soon so that we could try to help Legolas, for the longer we waited the worse his condition would become. His brow was damp with sweat as I had never seen it before, for Elves so very rarely sweat, his skin was on fire and burning beneath my touch as I brushed some golden strands from his face and despite being unconscious, his sleep was fitful and his face a grimace of pain. I knew I had to try and rouse him for when the others arrived. The state of calm I had been trying to keep myself in was diminishing quickly as the full state of condition finally dawned upon me.  
  
"Legolas." I said trying to raise him to which I got no response, not even the slightest glimmer of awakening appeared in his clouded blue eyes. I took his hand and held it tightly within my own as I said his name again, only louder, as if I could ill him back into the waking world. I failed and got still no response.  
  
I switched my words to Elvish from the common tongue hoping that the sound of his own language, the speech of his people might lull him back into my presence. "~Legolas, can you hear me? You must wake up, it is most important that you wake up.~" Still I got no response and the desperation in my voice increased to a level that even I did not know it could reach. "~Legolas, come back to the waking world. I need you to wake up.~" I softened my tone as I confessed to both him and myself. "~I could not bear to lose you my friend.~" I took a shaky breath, the strength of the emotions that were flooding me were unnerving in their intensity, the likes of which I had never felt before. "~Please.~"  
  
"My Lord?" A soft voice questioned hesitantly from the open doorway to Theoden Kings chamber.  
  
I turned to find the young Rohan maiden that I sent to fetch supplies awaiting my instructions and permission to enter. I wondered how long she had been stood there granting me my moment with Legolas, as I still clutched onto his hand, the feel of skin against mine give me support to go on and not to break down in panic and grief. I gave a small nod of my head to her, giving her permission to enter.  
  
"I brought all the things that I could my Lord." She informed me as she placed a heavy armload down on the small table that rested at the end of the Kings bed. Among the items she had scavenged for me were my pack of herbs and some others from the healers of Rohan, a large pail of water, some bandage, a small dish and rag and a tattered and bloody blanket. It was good to know that I at least had some supplies and I felt comfortable in the knowledge there was another blanket beneath Legolas should he succumb to the chills of fever. "Is there anything else you wish of me? Assistance?"  
  
I released Legolas' hand and made my way over to the table at the foot of the bed and began to search the pile of herbs, finding the ones I required I handed them the young women. "Taken these and boil them into tea and bring as much of it back to me as you can."  
  
"Yes my Lord, but sir, what are they?"  
  
"Echinacea and goldenseal, they will help prevent infection of his wounds. Hurry." A/N: These are actually healing herbs to treat infection, I felt that Kingsfoil can't heal everything as it does in other fics  
  
"Yes my Lord." She said nodding her head before hurrying away.  
  
I once again took up my station at Legolas' side, taking his hand back in mine and it was then that Gandalf arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Aragorn PoV

A/N: Thankies as always for all the reviews. They are much apprichiated and loved and cherised. They are what inspire me too keep on writing. As always I beg that you review this chapter so that i know that is worth my while in carrying on. I am my own worst critic and with out a nudge in the right direction i will bin it all. Thankies for keeping me away from the trash can.   
  
GGG(I think that everyone now knows what this stands for) - I am very sorry for telling the whole of FF.Net about your Grima and Grabbing related problems, I just thought that maybe there was some one out there who might be able to help you. I also feel the need to say that while you tell me off for saying that, you chose to ingore the nice things that i said about you. Am very distraught **sniffles** As punishment, i actively encourage people to offer help and commiserations to you as you are a Grimy Grima Grabber!!! (I will also hijack the fishnet stockings and lock Riff Raff in my dungeon!)  
  
Skywise - Thankies as always for being here at each leg of the fanfiction journey. You support gets my lazy typing fingers in gear. Well, here is Gandalf, and i have a feeling he might actually say something in this chapter....i appologise in advance, i feel another cliffhanger coming on......  
  
Phantom Ranger Fay - It is monday, and here it is. If you weren't waiting for it today, then it probably would have been a few more days till this arrived. Yay for your pressurng! :D   
  
Earendil Baby - I do not feel worthy for your praising the Valar for this, but i am very flatterd that you think that it is. I thought that you might like to know that the Vala gave me a swift kick, and now this shall be moving along. I love intense...in case you hand't guessed :D  
  
YunaDax - I am proud to have my work be called Spiffus Maximus. You yourself are a Spiffus Maximus!!!   
  
Sarah Lynne - Hope that you are feeling better. I swear colds are the evil devise of Sauron. Glad my little Legolas/Aragorn moments can chase away the evil Mordor germs.   
  
EtheLeA - Thankies muchly for the review. I am glad that you did it again. I am the same, very much a sucker for the hurt/comfort/angst, and i could also read a million of them. That is why i went ahead with it really, to bring my own take on it, and because i couldn't sleep until i did. LOL. Thankies muchly for the kind words.  
  
Once again thankies to all those who reviewd, especially the ones that come back chapter after chapter. I love you all, and all your comments =)   
  
To all who commented only biology, thank you for you commiserations and support. Yes i am crazy for taking it and i will know the results in March, so i will let you all know my results.   
  
I have course work at the moment, which i due on friday, so the next update will probably not be until friday night, though i will try my hardest to get one out before then. But no promises.   
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
"Aragorn?" Gandalf's voice cut through the silence in the room. "What has happened?"  
  
I stood and stepped out of the way allowing Gandalf to see Legolas lying on Theodens bed, the fact that he was ailed painfully obvious in his pallor and the film on sweat on his agonised brow. "It is Legolas."   
  
"He is wounded?"  
  
"Aye. I saw him slumped upon Arod who bore him away from the battle to the safety of the Deep."  
  
"Then he was lucky to have such a careful beast, for not many would have survived such a thing."   
  
"He has been hit by an arrow of the Uruk-Hai, I fear that there is more to his ailment for it should not have caused Legolas to fall."  
  
"Where has been hit?"   
  
I placed my hand on my left shoulder in the same area that Legolas had been hit in. Gandalf's brow furrowed as he thought, his grey eyebrows almost touching.   
  
"Have you examined the wound?"  
  
"No, supplies to aid me have only just arrived. I have sent a maiden to boil tea of Echinacea and goldenseal."  
  
"Good." Gandalf murmured, he was still pondering. "Remove his shirt, I will prepare some water to bathe the wound."   
  
I stood and stared at Gandalf for a moment, he was calm and collected as he surveyed the things the Rohan maiden had brought to our aid, just as he had been calm and collected while questioning me, and it was no doubt how he would stay as we tended to Legolas. I was in awe of him, that he was not letting his concern and panic cloud his brain and muddle his actions as mine had done to me from the moment that I saw Legolas swaying dangerously on Arod.   
  
Realising my thoughts had delayed me in my actions I mentally chastised myself harshly and returned my attention to Legolas. I seated myself beside him on the worn bed whispered assurances in Elvish to him as I undid the straps that held his quiver and hunting knives to his back. Putting my arm beneath him I pulled him upright and leant his limp and lifeless body against my chest cradling him with one arm as I used the other to pull off his weapons and place them on the floor. I let him back down gently but briefly to undo his the buckle that held his ineffective armour on and the belt that sat around his waist holding his jerkin on, and then collected him back into my arms once again to remove them. Once I had settled him back down on the bed with a loving tenderness, my hands began to work on undoing the ties that held his silver undershirt closed on his lithe and toned body. I carefully began to open the shirt ready to remove it, taking care around the area of the arrow so not to move it and cause Legolas any more distress in his unnatural slumber.  
  
I chastised myself again as various images started to flood my mind, images that I should *not* have been having at all, let alone at that moment in time. But stripping his body of his shirt was having an adverse affect on where my mind was taking me, mainly to how pleasurable it would be to be doing this under other circumstances.   
  
When I opened Legolas' shirt, I came back to reality with a terrible bang. As I stared down at Legolas I felt as though I had been speared by the enemies' sword, the pain and the horror that ran through me as I looked upon the damage that was inflicted upon him was more than I could bear.   
  
His usually pale and muscled chest was white, like that of the dead and dying. The sickly skin was marred by the dark blue veins that showed through his skin as if it were mere paper, the spider like veins beneath his skin darkening and increasing in number as they got closer to the wound. The arrow shaft was sticking out of his flesh, the skin torn and blood oozing from around it, the black bruising spreading from it like an infection. The sight of it made me want to retch, as a ranger I had seen wounds like this before, and I had seen many that had been worse, but to see it on Legolas, to see it on someone who I held so dearly to me, who was willing to give his life for my cause and my people filled me with pain and all my hope seemed to drain away into oblivion.   
  
I told myself once again that I would not lose him to this. I could not lose him to this.   
  
My fears had been confirmed, as I stared at the unnatural state of his chest I knew that there was more to this arrow than the damage it had rendered, its evil went much deeper, and I was afraid that it was out of my league to handle. As fear for losing Legolas flooded me once again against my will, I began to panic and lost all control of my body. I tried to call to Gandalf for his assistance, but my mouth was not responding or co-operating, after several more fevered attempts to make my tongue move, I managed a strangled cry of Gandalf's name.   
  
"Aragorn?" He questioned turning from where he stood mixing herbs with the warm water ready to bathe the wound with.   
  
He must have seen the desperate and panicked expression on my face, for he said no more and came over to my side to look down upon Legolas who still laid on the bed beside me.   
  
"It is as I suspected, but I hoped that it wouldn't be so." Gandalf murmured, I suspected that it was more to himself than it was to me.   
  
"Gandalf?"   
  
"The injured are not surviving, even when their injures are minor, they do not last. And this confirms it. There is more than the Uruk-Hai at work here, this is Sarumans doing. He has poisoned the arrows."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Aragorn PoV

A/N: Wow wee, lookie at this. I've got an update ready and posted, a whole day before I said I would. And what's even more shocking is that I've almost finished another one, which I will be put up on Saturday, that is provided of course that I get some feedback for this chapter. So, pleaseeeee review me and I will get my little typing fingers going again. It's the wonderful support I get from my reviews that inspires me to carrying on writing this and posting it. Thank you muchlies to all of you who reviewed, and extra big huggles to those of you who are kind enough to review me at each and ever chapter. It keeps me going, it really does.  
  
Skywise - thank you once again for being at every leg of this fic and give up your time to review. In response to your 'silly girl' section of the review, apologies once again for leaving it on such a cliff hanger. I am evil to the wonderful Legolas, I admit it, but only so that Aragorn can get all protective of him.**grins stupidly for a moment** Sorry, distracted myself there for a moment. LOL. I am glad that I could have such a powerful effect on you, it was what I was hoping for - showing that there is actually something out there that I can so right. Though I would advise you to breath regularly, it's generally regarded to be bad for your health not to ;) Love ya loads.  
  
Rainjewel - I can forgive you completely for being to lazy to sign in after the wonderful review you have given me. It moved me greatly to know that you think this is a beautiful fic and that you are going to be following it from now on. I am very grateful. Thankies muchly.  
  
Earendilstar - from you highly excitable review I will make the assumption that my work has had a good effect on you, which always brings a smile to my face. I am glad that my work could invoke such a reaction and random rhyming - which I loved by the way =) And please no more head banging it sounds a bit on the painful side..  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion - As much as I loved your blatant kissing-up, and as much as it was appreciated, I regret to inform you that this will remain as obviously slash piece, which will become increasing evident in the coming chapters. As much I appreciate your suggestion and think that it is very good one, I have this one planned very clearly in my mind as to where it is going, and it is clearly a slash fic. I sincerely hope that you will continue to read and it won't aggravate you as you have said most do. To win a compliment for this would then be very important to me.  
  
S_star - yes, I am evil. I am very evil. I will continue to be evil, with more cliff hangers no doubt on the way. My brain very much seems to like them. I will continue as fast as physically possible as promised. As for the fate of Legolas, well...I just can't say. You will find out soon enough though, I promise.  
  
Estel Elendil - Please don't die on me. You have been a faithful reader and I would hate to kill you, so here is an update, and another is on the way for Saturday. Will that be enough to stave off impending death???? **looks hopeful**  
  
GoldenRose - I must say that I am very worried about that threat of yours..how ever am I going to write my sequel if you kill me. Of course, I say nothing yet to give away whether I am going to be hiding from you and your axe =)  
  
Shauna - I know, bad poison, bad me for poisoning Legolas. Good Aragorn for saving him. Hehehehe =) Nice mrs author is giving away nothing, but you find out the answer to your question soon enough.  
  
Little moo - note the name being used to address you! I am quite offended at the implication that I am in possession of any other enormous rudeness except that which belongs to Aragorn. I am not some shield-slut (and no saying I am, because if I am, then you're a dwarf!!!! - yes, I know I'm blatantly quoting me latest addition to my 'A' fixation - Teeheehee) Though I am glad that you now recognise the fact that I am *not* a pansy, though I don't know whether it has come to late or not **smiles wickedly** I may feel the need to further prove myself, or I may just be a pansy, but you will be the first to know. Thankies for the kind words as always. It keeps me going.  
  
Elvish Lady - I would love to e-mail you, but I am a little unsure what your e-mail address. Please leave it in another review or feel free to e- mail me - the address is in my ff.net profile. Thankies for the praise, here is the update.  
  
Thankies to all others who reviewed. As always I will say nothing on Legolas' fate, other than that it is already decided, and you all shall find it out soon enough. Please continue to review and I will update again on Saturday.  
  
Botticelli Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
I stared at Gandalf in disbelief, my mouth hanging agape in shock as the news began to sink in. The injured are dying. The arrows are poisoned. Legolas if afflicted. I sat staring at the White Wizard for some time as these thoughts whirled around me head until I suddenly came to the inevitable, but hideous conclusion. Legolas may truly die.  
  
"Can you save him?"  
  
Gandalfs face became pained, his brow creasing in thought and frustration once again. "I do no know Aragorn. I do not know."  
  
"You do not know!" I shouted as panic flooded my body, I was on the edge of loosing him. I was standing on the brink of losing the only one that I would give my life for in an instant. "There must be something you can do, you are an Istari!"  
  
"I know very well what I am Aragorn!" Gandalf roared back at me. The sight of the injured and slowly fading elf left our tempers short and easily set upon each other.  
  
I hung my head in shame realising what I had done. Possibly the only creature, bar perhaps maybe Elrond, that could heal Legolas' wound and save him from the poison stood before me, and it was not wise to anger him. For I knew that Gandalf was wise and cared for Legolas just as I did and was no doubt hurting as much as I, and that he would do all that he could to keep our elf with us. "I am sorry Gandalf. I should not have spoken so. I am weary from battle and distressed for Legolas."  
  
Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know Aragorn. I am also of foul temper and spoke to harshly, but now we must turn our attentions to the matter in hand. Saving young Legolas here. I do not know whether it is in my power to do so, but I shall do all that I can. I will not let our elf go lightly."  
  
"Thank you Gandalf." I said softly.  
  
A paternal smile crept over the old mans face. "You have done well here Aragorn. Legolas would be proud of you."  
  
"I could not have done it with out him." I said, my voice slightly wistful.  
  
"Aye, I know how you feel about our dear Legolas. There are some things that should not be left unsaid Aragorn, and I believe that this may be one of them."  
  
I was confused. How do I feel about Legolas? How could Gandalf know of my feelings when I am so unsure of these thoughts that collide in my heart and mind as I look at him before me, sickly and readying to join the Halls of Mandos, the panic that floods me and the desperate need I feel to the bottom of being to save and protect him. The love that I feel for him, the love that I am so unsure of the nature of, the love that confuses my very heart. I moved to ask him to explain, to tell me what it is that he can see in my heart that I cannot, but he cuts me off as if he has never spoken of such things.  
  
"This is powerful magic Aragorn, and I fear that what is here will not be enough to battle the sickness inflicted upon him. Remove the arrow while I search out more potent healing elements, and bring him back into waking and do not let him lapse again into slumber."  
  
I nodded at his instructions and collected all I needed to remove the arrow as Gandalf hurried out of the chamber and I returned to Legolas' side. Taking my place beside him on the bed once again I examined the wound from the front, the arrow had gone in deep but not all the way through and to try and pull it back out would be dangerous and painful, and do little more than cause worse injury and greater pain. Collecting Legolas back into my arms once again I lifted him up and lent him forward against my chest to remove his shirt and examine the back of the wound. The tip of the arrow had just broken the skin where it was embedded into his flesh having not fully made its way through made either choice of removing it difficult for Legolas and very painful. After a moments thought I decided to push the arrow through his back, making the wound in his back slightly larger, though it would cause him pain, it would cause him much less than to pull the arrow back out would. I knew that I would have to wake him before I could even begin to attempt the removal, for despite the pain he would feel awake, it was less than that the shock would bring him when he awoke as from the pain my pushing the arrow through would cause.  
  
I laid him back down upon the bed and took his slender hand in mine once again.  
  
"Legolas." I called softly leaning down close to his face, stroking his soft and smooth cheek with the calloused fingertips of my free hand. I once again switched into Elvish. "~Legolas my friend, you must awake. I cannot help you unless you do so. I do not wish to cause you any more suffering or pain. Please my beautiful one, my Legolas.~"  
  
Slowly the dark cloud that filled his beautiful blue eyes started to lift and he began to try to focus, showing that he was coming back to the waking world. His name escaped my lips again, nothing more than a whisper at the joy and relief I felt to see him out of the dark slumber that held him.  
  
"Aragorn." My name fell from his lips, nothing more than the gentle breath that was all that he could manage. "Mellon nin." [My friend]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Arghhhhhhh, I hear you all cry. Yes, he is awake, and yes, I have ended it!!! I am evil, I know. I admit it.  
  
Next update will be returning to Legolas PoV, I felt that it was high time he got to speak again, though up until now his point of view wouldn't have been very interesting. What with him being unconscious and all.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Legolas PoV

A/N: Hey Guys,  
  
I apologise in advance for my author's notes. I am feeling really shit today and they are probably going to reflect the way that I feel. I am only posting this at today because most of it was already written and because I promised that it would be up today. Have been feeling very depressed as of late, which is nothing knew to me, just not felt so bad in a while, so that makes me feel even worse. Was very upset to see so few reviews for my last update, compared to the amount that I got for chapter 5. Was chapter 6 really that bad??? I guess so. Am also V.depressed about the up and coming debacle that is valentines day. The most hideous, torturous and painful day of the year in my calendar, which is has left me feeling terrible in anticipation of this awful event it. As you may have guessed, I will be spending this St.Vals alone....like pretty much every single year, and I will not be giving or receiving any valentines. And I have no one to commiserate my loneliness with as every one I know has either a boyfriend, will be receiving or giving a valentines. So, I am going to be sad and lonely on Friday, which is good for you guys as I will sit and write about Legolas and Aragorn being all romantic for a fic. Well, at least this update comes in just at the deadline. It's just before midnight on Saturday and I am posting it, well, just before midnight if you are in England like I am. But it is here, on Saturday as promised, so we wont quibble about the time...please?  
  
I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed Chapter 6, because I was very downhearted to see so few reviews, but those who did review, thank you all so much, because your words were very kind and they were what made me carry on and actually finishing writing and posting this chapter. Without them then I wouldn't have actually of carried this on. I was in much despair at the lack of response, and the therefore badness of what I am writing, but you guys gave me the inspiration to keep on going. Thank you again.  
  
Alynna - Thankies for reviewing. Is muchly grateful. Gandalf knows everything!!! Figured some one needed to know what was going on in Aragorns heart, as he certainly doesn't seem to ;) he will see the light soon enough.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - you know I can't answer that question! It will give it all away, though I promise that you all find out in good time, which wont be forever away, I promise. I am glad that you like this fic, I hope I can keep it that way, I am scared that you'll set the wolves on me if I don't impress. **runs away from threatening dogs nearby, just in case**  
  
EtheLeA - Hehehehe, glad I could invoke the same reaction from you as I got when reading yours. I admit that cliff-hangers are always evil, unless you are writing them, then they are great. As you have guessed, I love writing cliff-hangers, but hate reading them.I'm sure there's a phrase for that..... :o I am a no-good evil author???? How shocking..how true ;) I think that you can be ascribed as the same! When is there going to be another update????? I expect one soon! Glad you like the suspense, I read a lot of horror..i guess it shows a bit =) I'm glad you liked the image of Aragorn whispering sweet nothings to Legolas, well not quite sweet nothings, but close enough. Though I should ease some of the tension and whack in a nice slashy slushy image, 'cause I just love them!!! Well, seeing as there have been two more updates since your last review, I think that you can hold off calling upon the Valar to give me a good smiting. I think it could be quite traumatic, though if you don't update soon you could be heading for one. **looks up pointedly at the Valar and tells them to keep an eye on Ethe** You will find out the fate of our dearest Legolas soon enough, though you are hardly one to talk, he wasn't doing to well last time I checked on him in yours....Take care sweetie. Update soon. Thankies muchly for the review. Love and huggles. Botticelli  
  
Earendilstar - Thankies muchly for the wonderful review darling. Am most shocked (in the best possible way) and flatterd to have a whole choir of sexy elves singing my praises to the Valar, I am definetly blushing like crazy. I am *SO* glad that you like this!!!! Here is more as promised, and I'm not leaving Aragorns PoV forever, I will still flit between the two. I am astounded that you think I do Aragorn justice. Am most grateful and complimented. Take care. Love and huggles.  
  
LanierShazar - thank you for the lovely review, so glad that you liked it. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Elvin Maiden - Am most flattered that you would label this as the best fanfic ever. Am quite stunned, and rather moved, thankies muchly. Here is more, though I think I end t just as cruelly..oops, shouldn't be admitting that.  
  
Skywise - hello again sweetie!!! I know, I think the image of Aragorn being all protective and caring and sweet and loving to Legolas is the best. Makes me go all "gushy" as well.gushy by the way, is one of the best words ever!!! Very descriptive and highly versatile. Should be used more widely =) Like the sound of pancakes, would go and make some if I could but am bad in the kitchen. Thank you for the wonderful and kind compliments. You make my day with them =) Love and huggles.  
  
Wilde Phyre - There are loads of ideas like this out there, but that's a good thing. Lots of different takes on it, like you and me =) Love yours so far, you *have* to post more soon, I have to know how it is all going to go and end!!! Thank you for the compliment. Your work is fab!!!  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion - Thank you for forgiving me. It has gotten your name mentioned again ;) I'm sure when I've finished this one, ive got a friendship idea you may like the look of that I could be tempted into doing for you, if you're nice =)  
  
Elvensong - thank you for the review and the support.  
  
Estel Elendil - hello again darling! It is good to hear from you again and to know that you are still alive. I would be most upset if you died on me, I would have to get the elves to Lament for you, which hopefully I wont have to =) Wow, I didn't realise the last chapter was a tear-jerker, that was unintentional. Though it is a very big compliment to know that I could have such a strong effect on you. Thank you muchly, you have really made my day brighter. Take care, see you at the next chapter. Love and huggles.  
  
Little Moo - your review isn't up, though I know you tried to do it. I just wanted to say thanks for kind messages the other night, even if I don't really believe you all that much, it was nice of you to be so kind as to try and to be so nice.  
  
*  
  
This update may be the longest that I have done so far, though it wasn't easy. I've switched back to Legolas' PoV, which was a task after being locked up in Aragorns head for the last how many chapters (though I am *not* saying it was a bad thing - just that our elf needed a bit of attention). I don't know how long it will be till my next update, thought I will do it as soon as possible, hopefully in the next few days, but I can't commit to any day before Wednesday.  
  
Realised I had not actually mentioned this before, though I presume that you are all intelligent enough - if not much more so - to work out that anything between ~~ marks is in Elvish.  
  
Please, please, please, please, please review. I could really use some feedback to know that you are still out there, reading and enjoying this, otherwise I lose hope. So, I beg of you that you review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Legolas PoV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world was dark and cloudy, my eyes were open but I could see nothing as if I were lost in an eternal fog. The pain throbbed from my shoulder through out my entire body, the agony pumping itself through my veins, its black claws clutching at all my insides. Somewhere in the distance I could hear my language being spoke softly by a deep and pained voice that I knew so well.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
As the world slowly began to become clearer I was aware of calloused fingers caressing my cheek, soothing my soul and distracting me from the pain with the warmth their touch brought simply from the knowledge that they belonged to the ranger, the future King of Men. That he was here with me, beside me. I thought that perhaps it was a dream, a vision induced by my pain to try and sate my weary mind, but as Aragorn slowly came into focus in my eyes and my name came softly from his lips, I knew that he was real. For no vision or dream could master the look of anguish upon his face and the husky tones of his voice after battle.  
  
I forced my lips to move, my voice to say his name that came out as little more than a sigh for it was all that I could muster.  
  
"Mellon nin." [My friend]  
  
My lips curved into a smile. I did not know what had possessed me to say it or where the energy to do so had come from, but the soft smile it caused to appear on his lips made it more than worth the effort. As I slowly became more aware of my surroundings, the haze that had been dancing over my eyes finally lifting, I could see the smile that graced Aragorns lips widening into a grin, the likes of which I had never seen upon him before.  
  
"Legolas." He said my name again softly, but full of relief and perhaps even a little joy. "~You are awake.~" With another smile he leant down and placed a kiss upon my brow. I myself smiled at the gesture, the warmth I felt inside for the moment his lips were pressed against my skin was enough to drive away the pain that coursed through me for just a moment. I found myself wondering what kind of effects it would have upon me if he were to truly kiss me, how long would my pain be gone for then? The combination of the loss of Aragorns warm lips from my skin and the shock of the thoughts that I had been having brought the pain back to my body worse than ever. Had I been injured more severely after I had lost consciousness, or perhaps before and I did not remember, for surely agony such as this could not have come from the simple wound of an arrow?  
  
"Aragorn." I said again, my voice a little stronger than before.  
  
"~Shh Legolas. Do not try to speak. Save your strength.~"  
  
I ignored his command, I could not rest until I knew what had befallen me, what injuries I had sustained that caused me so much pain, much more pain than I had ever know in all my immortal years. Elvish was the only speech I could bring myself to speak, for it required the least effort and thought to summon the words to my lips as I enquired. "~What happened?~"  
  
"~You were struck down by an Uruk arrow.~" I felt his fingers tighten their grip upon my hand, and I squeezed my hand around his own in return, urging him to continue. "~It hit below your armour. When you fell from conscious Arod bore you away from the battle, back into the Deep.~"  
  
I saw a profound pain in his eyes, a worry that ran far deeper than a mere arrow wound should bring. There was more to this tale than that which he had told.  
  
"Aragorn." I pressed with as much strength and conviction as I could muster. I needed to know the truth. I could do naught to help myself or him if I did not know what injuries ailed me so, to cause such reaction. "~What is it that you do not speak of?~"  
  
"The arrow, it is poisoned." He returned to his native speech, the common tongue.  
  
When I made no response I could see the concern flare up in his eyes. I wondered what he thought I was thinking. Did he think that I despaired at this revelation? I have been poisoned before, with rest, treatment and the strength and will to fight it, I would survive as I have done before. He still looked at me long and hard, the concern and worry in his eyes raw and plain for me to see. Surely there was not more to this? Was there?  
  
"It a poison of Sarumans devising. It is deep within you already."  
  
Saruman? Now I understood why Aragorn was so troubled by my wound, and now I began to worry for myself. If it were a devil of Saruman that plagued my body, the pain I felt from its evil intentions very real, then I did not know if I even had the ability to fight it. If I could stave off the death that it intended to impose upon me. I felt true fear for my life for the first time in many years. Yes, I had felt fear for before, but so very few times like this, so strong. I think that Aragorn could see the fear that flashed briefly in my eyes before I could get myself in check and push it down into the recesses of my soul where it could trouble me no more, for he rushed to assure me.  
  
"Gandalf will heal you Legolas, do not fear, he is in search of the elements he needs as we speak."  
  
I knew that he was lying, Gandalf was unsure if he could heal me. I was unsure if I could heal myself.  
  
He continued. "But we must remove the arrow. It has not fully pierced you back."  
  
"You must push it through, I understand." I knew the practise, it would be less painful for me this way, but it would still cause me a great deal of agony, but it could be no worse than that which coursed through my body from the arrow itself as we spoke. The longer I lay there, my hand clutched in his, the more aware I became of how far the poison had taken a hold of me. My brow was burning like a fire blazed beneath it and yet I was cold to the very core of my bones, I could feel the sweat I so rarely knew building up upon my exposed skin, and every part of my being ached. The pain was like nothing I could ever remember feeling, pulsing through my veins as fire, increasing and dying in spurts as I lay, a helpless victim to its whim.  
  
"It will be painful." Aragorn warned me.  
  
"I am a warrior, this is not the first time it has been done." I said, my voice soft once again as the pain increased. I grimaced and tried to hide it, I did not wish to cause Aragorn to worry over me any further than he had already done, but my attempts were to late.  
  
"And you are already in such pain, my friend. I am loathed to cause you more." His voice was gentle and calming as he lifted my hand and cradled it between his own.  
  
"You shall cause me more to leave it as it is."  
  
"I know." He sighed and hung his head, no longer able to hold me gaze. I could not help but wonder why. "I shall make it swift."  
  
I merely nodded.  
  
He placed his lips to my hand and gently kissed the cold white flesh. I could feel the tingling warmth his touch caused running through me once again, briefly allowing my mind to wander from the arrow that was lodged in the flesh of my chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, I am sorry." He said as he collected me up into his arms and held me against his chest. With his free hand he guided my head to his shoulder for me to rest upon, and with which to muffle my screams. He gave me a moment to ready myself and I luxuriated in his embrace, remembering the feel of his rough and warm lips on my skin, before he began to push the arrow, and push me into torture.  
  
By the Valar, how I wanted Aragorn to kiss away my pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for sounding so whingy today, as I said, I feel pretty crappy and have a major case of pms. Some reviews and some chocolate will probably sort me out, sorry once again if I've been all sad and depressing today. Will try to be cheerier for my next update.  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	9. Aragorn PoV

A/N: **faints and falls back and lands flat on her arse in mist ungraceful and unlady-like possible**  
  
Cannot believe that I have passed the 100 reviews mark on this fic already. I never thought I'd get a hundred by the time I had finished, let alone just over halfway through!!!! Am I a severe state of shock! As for the reviews, awwwwwww! Thankies so much for them all!!! They were wonderful and made me feel all happy and gooey for several hours after reading them all! You have all really lifted my spirits for this week and made me feel so much better than I did before. I can categorically say that I am much chirpier now!  
  
I had lost the plot a little bit last week, both figuratively and literately, and I couldn't write this chapter because I was SO stuck on where to go, but I had a bout of inspiration today at lunch and have been able to get this one out for today as promised. Am V.pleased and highly proud of myself. Will be very brave and say that the next update will be done and posted by Friday night or Saturday morning. I apologise in advance that this update is rather on the short side, but it is Aragorns PoV and I need to go back to Legolas' for what I've got planned next - a sure sign that he'll stay awake for a little while longer =)  
  
Once again thank you too all those who have reviewed and all those who continue to come back and review chapter after chapter. If it weren't for all the reviews for the last chapter then I don't know if this one would have come into existence. An extra big thanks to my Baby Moo (aka Little Moo and Mini Moo) who has been so very kind to me in her words and has repeatedly nagged me to get this posted. Wouldn't be here with out you hun! Och!  
  
Ithildin - Thankies for the review and the chocolate Legolas', they will be put to very good use. The only thing that I would like better would be a chocolate covered Legolas, the chances of me getting one are low, but I can hope ;)  
  
Elentari - Yes, this will very much be turning into a slash story, as the summary says, if it wasn't slash before, it is after this chapter. I hope that this is a good thing for you, and if it's not, please do continue to read and give this a chance as I think there is more to it that just slash, as you said there is a lot of emotion in this, and I've worked had to get it there. Thank you for the review, hope to see you at the next chapter.  
  
Alynna - LOL. I think you sum up the way most people feel. We feel so sorry for poor old Legolas getting hurt and beaten up all the time, but we love it!!! Purely for the fact that we can then get to see him being comforted. Preferably by Aragorn!!!!  
  
Skywise - I am so evil to poor little Legolas, I just put him through so much pain, and I'm not even done yet, but I think we can all agree that it is worth it just to see him get comforted and cared for by Aragorn, especially when he gets all mushy! =) I am really honoured that you think that this is well written and that it was the best chapter so far. I wasn't so sure about it personally, but it seems to have gone down really well so I am pleased. I would like to think that I am getting better with each chapter, as apart from my Pippin story this is my first LotR fic so I guess each chapter is just more practise at the characters. Hopefully I can keep on getting better! Your crappy day sounds ten times than mine had been, I SO feel for you, it must have been awful, and annoying! Makes my crappy day seem like heaven! Thank you so much for the kind review, it made me feel so much better and brightened up my day! See you at the next chapter. Love and huggles. Botticelli Angel  
  
Arwyn - Thank you muchlies for the chocolates, they were much needed and gave me a nice little boost of the happy hormone to add to the one I got from your kind review. I'm very flattered that you like this despite not being a big fan of slash! Huggles.  
  
Baby Moo - I really don't know what to say to you other than thank you for keeping me going. I also feel the over whelming need to say Liverrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Och! Huggles, mummy moo!  
  
S_star - Reviews are just as good as chocolate! Thank you for feeding me one! I am very glad that I have now been bumped down to being demi-evil! I will read your fic asap and give you a nice review like you have done for me! Thankies!  
  
Alona - When I'm depressed I become dangerous when writing, I get even more evil than normal, so its probably best for Legolas' health that I am feeling better now. Thanks for the review.  
  
Erin - Thank you for the review. I am really honoured that you like this work and thin so highly of it despite not being a big fan of slash. I like to know I am making conversions, they really make me feel good about what I am doing =) thank you so much!  
  
Vana - Wow, some one nearly as insane as I am on a good day! Was most impressed by your muses, and I was much complimented by you and them! Here is more - please don't come and hurt me with your muses, I am v.scared!  
  
Shadow Dreamer - I am so nasty to the elf I know, but its all for a good reason! Am most honoured by the praising of the fic, I am SO glad that you like it, it's always wonderful to always to make such a good impression on someone! Thank you for brightening my day!  
  
Estel - LOL. I will arrange the Elves to sing for you if you promise not to die on me!!! I am also a sucker for sappy moments in L/A fics, I promise you there will be more! Thankies for the lovely and constant reviews! Love and huggles!  
  
Wilde Phyre - Yes, he's awake, and pretty much still alive, not going to say if he's going to stay that way. ^_^ I'm saying nothing! Thank you for the Beta offer, I willingly except! Will e-mail you about it when I start my next project. Thankies muchlies!  
  
Earendil - Thank you so much for the lovely words, you have brightened my day, you really have! I love how you describe Legolas as "semi-sappy musings of a semi-lucid and injured Elf" I just love it!!!!! It's perfect for him at the moment!!! Love and huggles! See you at the next chapter. Botticelli  
  
Shauna - I admit that I am terrible, and I love cliffhangers! There will be more to come, but you know they're worth it! =) Thankies for the review, glad to see you still with me! See you at the next chapter! Love and Huggles.  
  
EtheLeA - hello sweetie! Of course you are naturally forgiven for not reviewing. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was talking about any one specific, I was just commenting at the general lack of response, which has raised fantastically! FF.net has been messing me about as well, it took me two days to be able to upload the final bit to my other fic because it just wouldn't let me log in. Grrrrr! I am very sorry for leaving it where I did, but it was just the perfect place to end it, and I'm afraid that I may have done it again in this one. Ooops :s I think I need an A/L flag, will have to go and make one as I doubt I will find them on sale anywhere :( Ohhh, I can't wait for the next instalment of your fic. **jumps up and down excitedly** Take care sweetie. Love and huggles. Botticelli Angel  
  
Amia - I agree, A/L kissing better would defiantly be good, I'm sure I can manage to arrange something at some point, not that I'm giving anything away ~_^ I would be honoured to be your valentine sweetie, we can be lonely together!  
  
Elvish Lady - thankies for the review. Will e-mail you asap! Feels great to know you will check straight for mine, so here is an update for you to find =)  
  
Darkphoenix - Thankies for taking time to review me! Am very touched.  
  
Please REVIEW everyone. You know I love it, and how happy it makes me! Once again apologies for this one being a bit short, but I will post again very very soon to make up for it, and it should be back into Legolas' PoV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(Aragorn PoV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I pulled the shaft of the arrow from Legolas' back with all the haste that I could manage whilst avoiding doing further injury to him. For the last thing I wanted, and he needed, was me doing more damage in removing the arrow because I was in such a hurry. His moans of agony rang in my ears despite being muffled by my shoulder where he buried his head and bit down hard on my leather jerkin to try and withhold the scream I knew he wanted to let out. His body finally rid of the vile object that I now held in my hand, I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I had been holding and threw the black arrow down to the floor.  
  
Taking great deal of care I placed an arm around his shaking shoulders and my other at the small of his back, and pulled him into my welcoming embrace. His body was ridged against mine, every muscle in his body tense and held tight, an obvious sign that he was still in an immense amount of pain and trying to contain in. I smoothed small circles with my hand on the bare skin of the small of his back in attempt to get him to let out his anguish so that he could try to relax even if it was only but a little.  
  
"~Let it out Legolas, there is no one here but you and I.~" I instructed him in a calm and soothing voice. I waited for what seemed to be one of the longest moments of my life for a response, but I got one.  
  
Legolas let go of his bite on my shoulder and released an almost deafening scream, the beauty of his Elven voice broken and filled with the pain that I had been forced to cause him. Words could not describe the sorrow that I felt as Legolas collapsed against my chest, the air from his lungs expended and his pain expressed for now, whimpering quietly into my neck. His arms snaked around me and in response I held him as tightly and as closely as I dared to without causing him any more injury, gently rocking him back and forth as I whispered calming words of Elvish to him.  
  
"~I have never felt such pain in all my years as the pain that I feel now~." He whispered softly the breath of his words tickling my neck.  
  
"~I am sorry that for that my friend, that I was the one to cause it.~" I said into his soft golden hair, which despite all that had occurred this night, still smelled sweet like the woods, like him.  
  
My already heavy heart had started to break upon hearing those words that had escaped his lips, never in all my time with him had I heard Legolas admit to being fatigued, let alone in pain. To hear such a confession from him, in this time when I didn't know if he was going to live or be destroyed by the evil of Sarumans, was more than I could bear. A tear slipped from my left eye, the first tear that I had shed since the loss of Boromir, though I knew in my heart that if I were to lose Legolas I would shed many more.  
  
"~Do not say such things Aragorn. You have done naught but sought to ease my pain.~"  
  
"~And have brought you more!~" I would not allow him to ease the grief and anger I felt at myself so strongly for being able to help him more, for not being there to stop him getting injured to begin with. I couldn't allow him to forgive me for what I had done to him, for what I still had yet to do.  
  
"But it will pass, it will all pass soon.~" He did not need to say anymore for I could his voice told me what his words, that he felt he would pass to the Halls of Mandos and leave me here alone.  
  
"~Do not speak in such a way! You will not pass Legolas, I will not let you!~" I would not let him give up on himself, for we would surely lose him if he did not fight, if he sat back and let it win, at least if he fought, we stood a chance. I leaned back away from him to look him in his beautiful blues as I told him this.  
  
"~I can feel it Aragorn. I can feel Sarumans black poison spreading through me. It makes me so cold, so weak, there is so much pain.~"  
  
I brushed a wayward strand of hair from his face before I answered, silently contemplating if I could go on with out him, if I could bring myself to live and to fight if he was not by my side. I knew they were thoughts I should not be having, they were more than that of friendship and what was even more of a shock was that there was something inside of me that felt stronger for Legolas than it did for Arwen. In that moment as I saw the defeat in his blue depths I knew that I could live without Arwen, that her passing to Valinor ailed my soul little in comparison to the thought of losing the beautiful elf that sat before me.  
  
"~I will not let it claim you Legolas.~ I will not!"  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
I loved him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: **cackles evily** I know, I am terrible aren't I? You will find out what happens very soon! Promise!  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	10. Legolas PoV

A/N: Okay, so I know I promised that this chapter would be up Friday night/Saturday morning, but what I didn't count on was FF.net being such a BITCH (Botticelli than realises ff.net control her account and looks very apologetic 'you know I meant that in the nicest possible way, right?') and cutting of account access until Sunday, then not letting me actually sign in till today, GRRRRR!!! To say I am not impressed is an understatement of rather large proportions! Never the less, here is the next chapter from Legolas' point of view. And to make up for the fact that it's pretty much all doom and gloom to begin with, and the lateness of it all, I promise there's going to be some good old Aragorn/Legolas mush in this chapter...you just have to be patient to get to it!!! I told you it would get to it eventually, and so here it is :) It's another nice long update as well, the longest yet actually, to make up for the shortness of the last post, and the overdue-ness of this one, good little me!!! Got inspired by the lack of love on St.Vals, so got them to be mushy for me. **mental note: I *SO* need to get out more!!!!** LOL!  
  
I must warn you that I'm not entirely happy with chapter, in fact, I am nowhere near happy with it at all, well, its mainly the beginning of the chapter that I have the problems with, I like the near endish bits - you'll see when you get there. All I can do is just hope, and pray to the Valar that you guys like it more than I do. I have some hope that you will like it, as Little Moo gave me her glowing approval today when I showed it to her and demanded that I sign it **odd thing that she is**.though I hope she has a cold as she sniffling as she read it - no indication what-so-ever to where this is leading! Getting this one written was a real struggle for some unknown reason.well, not all that unknown. I know where I was, and I know where I wanted to get to, I just needed to write the bit to get there. And the beginning of this chapter was really getting to that place where I wanted to be. Which sadly was not easy. I have done my best in the time that I have had to make it as good as I think I can get it..which ain't fantastic I'll admit, but I hope the latter part of this chapter can make up for it all. I blame it all on the fact that I've been reading RPS lately on the net and its corrupted my brain..okay, I know I was VERY corrupted before hand (I'm slash writer, lol!) but I blame it on the RPS for distracting my creative thoughts. Bad RPS (you know I loves it really!)  
  
Once again THANK YOU!!!!!!! To all those kind and wonderful people who reviewed me before ff.net cut off the ability to review, and those who have been back and reviewed since! As always it's the lovely and positive feedback I get from you guys that keeps me going and writing this! And of course, an extra big thanks as always to those who review me chapter after chapter. You guys are the greatest!!!!  
  
Estel - Sweetie, you know I love you!!! Bless, I could never hate you! I don't mean to torture you, it just kind of happens.I promise I'll make up for it soon! Though I can't promise not to do it again as I think you're going to kill me for how I end this chapter **looks sheepish, then sends round the Elvish concert for Estel to make up for it, on the proviso that she doesn't die** If you die, I'm taking my singing elves back! LOL. Have fun with them, I'm sure you will ;) Ohh, and I will go and read and review your story asap, promise! Take care darling. Love and huggles.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - No, I haven't got a Thranduil appearance planned...what gave you that idea out of interest, it sounds intriguing.  
  
EtheLeA - I love you too sweetie!!!!! Thankies **blushes** Wow, I'm sweet. Yeh, I like my name to, my reasons for picking it are in my profile =) I was inspired! I'm SO glad that you like my fic! I adore yours too! Though my only complaint is that it is updated no where near enough as it should be!!!! I demand that there should be far more of it!!!! I must apologise for where I left my fic, and I will apologise in advance for doing it again in this chapter, though you are hardly one to talk about cliff- hangers..shall I mention a certain one of yours involving a certain elf and several, well, *all* of the Nazgul!?!?! :P LOL at you fainting..i'm highly shocked that I could cause such an effect, though muchly complimented that I have managed to do so. I loved the whole image of them there together, I'm glad that I actually managed to convey it to everyone with out making a tits-up of it. Shauna and you??? That's not fair!!! How can you two gang up on me??? **tries to look innocent** who will finish the fic if you smite me down??? Though I will start bestowing the same threat upon you if you don't update soon, and I will get back up as well :P Well, now that ive got that bout of childish out of my system..i agree, A/L flags need to be made, and handed out to all A/L fans over the world so we can show our support..I think we should turn up the RofK premiere en-masse with then **laughs evilly as possibilities flood her mind** Hmmm, well. Hope you like this update and it makes up for the shortness of the last one. I have really gone all out and tried to make this one as sweet and mushy as I could. Take care hunny! Love and Huggles. Botticelli Angel.  
  
Lanier - ask and yee shall receive ;)  
  
Jessica - wow. I am very shocked and extremely flattered to receive such an urgent and excited review from you. I will inform you that I will be writing more LotR fics, I have some more ideas, but I want to finish this one before I start another one. I really can't keep two LotR projects going at once as I know one will get left and neglected. But, as I said, I have more ideas, and I do have two other pieces up on here. One is called Arguments - which is a twisted piece of humour and the second is called Guilt, which is about Pippin feeling guilty after what happened in Moria, you can get to both from my profile if you want to read them, but yes, there will be more. I promise. Thank you for your lovely compliments, I can only feel humbled by the fact that you think so highly of my ability to write. Take care.  
  
Shauna - please don't die. Again. That would be bad, very bad. I hope you didn't scare the neighbours with the screaming at the fic. I think now would be a good time to give them another 5 minute warning as I have a feeling you might be screaming again soon. Please don't hurt me! I hear you and Ethe are ganging up on me, which I think is rather unfair, as she is just as bad as I am!!! I will not be the only one receiving a smiting, if I go down, I'm taking you two with me **grins wickedly**  
  
Dani - thankies muchly for the cookies. Yum yum.  
  
Skywise - oh no, not another one!!! Everyone seems to be fainting and dying on me! I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing?!?!? I am very sorry to keep leaving you hanging, but it will all be worth it, you shall see. I promise! Thankies muchly for the kind compliments. It's very scary being up in their heads, but I think I'll be okay as long as I don't have to go picking Gimilis brains, I really wouldn't look good with a ginger beard ;) Love and Huggles.  
  
Earen - **dutifully goes and collects mop and bucket and collects up melted Earen** Thankies muchly for the compliments as always. I like Aragorn PoV, I think I can do him more effectively than Legolas, don't know why though..maybe its because I'm not an elf..LOL! Though, I have gone against both of us and done this one as Legolas, though when you read it I am sure you will forgive me, and hopefully melt all over again. Thankies for the praise singing to the Valar, I feel so unworthy!!!! Love and Huggles.  
  
Golden Rose - will read and review asap =)  
  
Little Moo - I know I was naughty and cut Aragorn short, but you of all people should know that I have good reason to, and should not be baying for my blood..well, after today I am actually a bit worried about where my bloods going to be tomorrow morning. Though I think that Wednesday and Thursday will more than make up for it. A whole day where I can Liverrrrrrr and Och as much as I want!!! **giggles with glee** I also understand about those fics that I haven't written **cough cough** I am very happy that you like this as much as you like them, am most happy now. Especially after you reaction to this chapter today, apart from the wanting to kill me part, that was bad :S I am very glad that I have managed to convert you. I'm making a habit of this aren't I???? **grins** Yes, I am *your* mummy moo, and no body else's. Promise. Hehehehehe. Now you're gonna have to wait till my next update for a new dose of this, unless you're willing to pay for some more again ;) **huggles to *my* baby moo** Mummy moo.  
  
S_Star - I told you I was evil! Am I forgiven seeing as I have been kind and have been updating this and reviewing your fic??? Pleeeeaaaaseee! **does puppy dog eyes** At least let me have my £200 then??? =) thankies for the review as always. Take care. Huggles.  
  
Shadow Dreamer - oh my, am most definitely blushing now. You are way to kind to me, way to kind! I am so honoured and proud to know that I could brighten up your day after having to sit through 3 tests - I pity you, I really do as I know the feeling! I feel like the puppet -master toying with your emotions, from near tears to squealing! Here is the update I promised. Thankies for the lovely choccies, I love the box!!! =) Thankies for the kind review, it brightened up my biology-ridden day. Huggles.  
  
Violet Eyes - Thankies muchly for the kind words. All will be revealed soon enough, and as for the cliffhangers..they're not my fault honest, they just kinda happen! **tries to look innocent** I look forward to your reviews!!! =)  
  
Wilde Phyre - Oh, I don't know if I would say that I am as evil as you are! At least I have Aragorn realising his love for Legolas, who I do believe isn't in a wonderful situation in your fic either last time I checked. I think you are just as evil as I am, if not more so! I demand that you start to be nice to the poor little elf, he can't take much more after all I'm putting him through. Oh, and hit Aragorn over the head to make him realised how much he wants to jump Legolas and drop Arwen out a high window.**snikers at images now running through her head** Take care, thankies for the review. I will do another update asap. Huggles.  
  
Thankies to every one else who reviewed. Love you all, every review I get inspires me to keep going and brightens up my sad little days. Please continue to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Now, realising how many authors' notes I have actually written, I will get on with the fic.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(Legolas PoV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I sat cradled in Aragorns arms I could feel the dark shadow of Saruman passing over my soul, chilling my entire being. Even the feeling of being encased in Aragorns arms was not enough to rid me of the pain I felt, so intense that it was almost blinding. It would not be long now. I knew I should not be thinking of death, that by waiting for it to come and claim me I was inviting it to do so. But I had not lied to Aragorn, I could not lie to him, even in this, a matter of so much pride to me, like that of all Elves. So much of what we do and say is based upon pride, and in confessing my pain and my lack of hope, I was stripping myself of mine. But it didn't matter to me. Not anymore. I could feel myself nearing the halls of Mandos with every laboured breath that I struggled to take. And so close to death, I could not lie to the rugged man before me, I feared that even if I had the strength to do so he would see through my words. And more importantly, I did not want to lie to him. I could not enter the Halls of Mandos knowing my last words to him were untrue and unpure. There were many things unsaid between us, but I could not bring myself to taint those words that did come to pass.  
  
I loved him with all my being, more than I had loved any other. I owed him the truth, no matter how painful it may be.  
  
When did I realise I loved him? That awful moment when he pushed the arrow through the barely broken skin of my back I knew, for I could not curse his name for the pain being inflicted upon me. As he did it I knew that I would have no other putting me through such a thing and it was not because he is well renowned healer. It was because I trusted him with my life, because I would have gone to the ends of middle earth for him, to be with him.  
  
I was in love with him.  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
I refused to die without letting him know how deeply I felt. A small part of me knew it was cruel to place such a confession on his shoulders, but my heart sang out his name and I could not hold it within me any longer. I could not die without telling him how I felt. I could not enter that final resting without knowing if he felt the same. Of course, I was under no delusions that he would suddenly confess his love for me, after all, he has pledged his life and his love to the Evenstar, one whom I could never compete with, not even in my wildest dreams. Still, there was the smallest sliver of hope that he would not turn me away, that he would not laugh at my confession, and I *needed* to know. Whatever his answer, I would then be free to go to the Halls to meet the fallen warriors of the battle of the Deep to be healed in spirit, from the loss of my love. And never could my heart and spirit heal without an answer.  
  
As he held me tight and told me he would not let me pass his voice was strong, but his deep grey eyes were full of the emotion that gave me the hope I needed to go on. The feel of his hand upon my face brushing away my hair and the gentle tears that stained his faced and welled in his eyes distracted me for a long moment. I simply sat and stared at his face, studying everything about it, every line and mark of dirt upon it.  
  
"Legolas?" He asked me, his voice soft and grey eyes full of concern. I realised I must have been lost in my study of him for longer than I intended, but watching him eased my pain. My thoughts of him eased my pain. He eased my pain.  
  
"~Yes?~"  
  
"~Promise me that you shall fight Legolas.~"  
  
"~Fight?~" I wished I had been paying attention to what he had been saying, but he seemed not to mind.  
  
"~Promise me that you shall fight the evil Saruman has unleashed upon you. I can not lose you.~" His voice was pained as he gently laid me back down upon the bed and took my hand in his once more.  
  
I thought about what he said, but I did not answer. I could not promise that I would fight it. If he loved me then perhaps I could find the strength to fight the poison that weaved itself through my body, but if he did not - which I was sure was the case - then I would not be able to go on, if the poison did not consume me, then grief would.  
  
"Promise me Legolas!" He demanded firmly in his native tongue, the tears still in his eyes and painting their way down his face.  
  
"~You fear for me whether I fight or otherwise Aragorn. It will claim me.~" I told him as gently as I could.  
  
"~It will not claim you if you do not let it!~"  
  
"~If you do not fear it will claim me, why do you shed tears for me?~"  
  
"~Because simply the thought of losing you is more than I can bear. Promise me Legolas, promise me that I do not need fear for you.~"  
  
I could promise him nothing, so instead I began my confession.  
  
"~When I thought you were dead, on the journey here after the warg attack. I thought that I might die of grief.~"  
  
"Legolas?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but I could read nothing in his eyes except the tears that still fell from them.  
  
I continued, for I knew that if I stopped now I would not be able to gather the strength to do this again. "~For the prospect of life without you I could not bear.~"  
  
"~What are you saying Legolas?~" Was that hope I saw in his eyes? Once again I had to ignore it, I had to finish this, I had to tell him.  
  
"~Then when you rode into the deep alive.I thought that my grief had finally consumed me, that I was suffering my dying vision. When I knew that it was real.~" I took a shaky breath. "~I have not felt such joy, such relief in many centuries. To know that you lived and breathed still.~"  
  
He pressed my hand to his lips again. "~Then grant me that same honour Legolas. Hold on, do not fade. For your loss, and the grief it would bring would destroy me. Of that I am sure. Allow me the joy of knowing that you live and breathe also, by *my* side.~"  
  
"~It is an honour I would like to grant you Aragorn, but I fear that it is beyond even my power to decide.~  
  
"~Do not fade Legolas, do not give up. There is hope yet. I need you to survive, I need you.~" He trailed off realising what he was saying, contemplating how to continue. So I decided for him.  
  
"~Aragorn.~" I sighed his name, lifting my free hand to stroke his cheek. "~I fear that I shall not survive to see another rise of the sun, and I can not pass to the Halls of Mandos without telling you.~"  
  
"~I fear there is something I must confess to you also Legolas.~"  
  
"~Aragorn.I love you.~" My voice was soft and apprehensive as I waited for his response, I knew that I had cut him off but if I had waited another moment I fear I never would have let words pass from my lips."  
  
Aragorn stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, my hope fading with each second he was silent. Eventually he asked. "~What?~"  
  
"~I love you.~"  
  
Aragorn moved to say something, but I cut him off in fear of the rejection that I felt was to come from his lips.  
  
"~Please, do not say anything Aragorn. I know that your heart and love is bound to Arwen and I am no comparison to the Evenstar of Rivendell. But I have loved you since the day that I met you at the council. Your reputation had me entranced, but the sight of you, the sound of you, it captured me, and the quest made me love you all the more. I could not, I cannot live without you. I fear I have not been able to since that day and I could not pass without telling you. Even though I know that I shall never have your heart in the way that you have mine.~"  
  
I shut my eyes, unable to face whatever expression Aragorn held as the result of my heart breaking confession. So I was totally unprepared for Aragorns lips gently brushing against mine in a soft and tentative kiss, ridding my entire body of pain for that glorious moment where his lips were pressed against my own. My eyes shot open faster than an arrow loosed from my bow as Aragorns lips left my own and were replaced by one of his calloused fingertips bidding me not to speak.  
  
"~Hush Legolas my love.~"  
  
Did he just call me my love, or is the return of my pain making me delusional?  
  
I obeyed none the less.  
  
"~You are the keeper of my heart Legolas. You have stolen my love and it shall be forever yours, for I could not think or dream of being with another. I could not last another day without you by my side. I would have said this long ago if I had not feared that you would not return my love.~"  
  
For a long time I lay there contemplating his words and praying to the Valar that this was true, that this was not some dream or hallucination from Sarumans poison.  
  
"Legolas?" He asked me tentatively after giving me sufficient time.  
  
A single tear fell from my eye and traced its way down my cheek. As I spoke he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"~I feared that you would not feel so, that you would reject me and turn me away. Laugh at me for thinking that you could ever want my love.~"  
  
"~Never.~" He said in a breath. "~Never could I reject you. Never could I laugh at your love for it has been what I have wanted, needed, for longer than I even knew. It has been what I have always needed.~" He paused. "~*You* have been what I have always needed.~"  
  
Aragorn leant down to me again and pressed his lips to mine once more, and this time I was more prepared for his kiss. I smiled against his lips before allowing him to kiss me properly. I had finally got what I wanted, what I needed. Aragorn was thoroughly kissing away my pain.  
  
As he pulled away to allow me to draw much needed breath, the pain came crashing down upon me again unlike any thing I had ever felt and his name fell from my lips as I slipped into blackness.  
  
"Estel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tbc..  
  
A/n: I could not be more evil if I tried could I???? I know you guys are going to try and kill me for this cliff-hanger, but the A/L mush has to make up for some of it..right??? Well, I hope it does, as I don't want you all attacking me like Little Moo did today. I'm still v.scared of what she's going to do to me if I don't put another update soon. Which I will, I promise!! And as I told her today, I reckon that this could be two or three more chapters away from completion =) Though I am not going to tell you what happens to Legolas, you just have to wait and see! Except of course Little Moo, but even she doesn't know about the little Ace I'm keeping up my sleeve **laughs evilly to self**  
  
On a completely different note, YAY FOR ELVES MUSIC!!!! Sorry listening to the Two Towers soundtrack and getting rather excited at the bit of music where the elves arrive at Helms Deep.**slowly becomes comatose at the thought of Haldir in that shiny armour** As another side note, Haldir is NOT dead, he's just away on a dirty weekend with Boromir, who is also NOT dead..yes, I am in denial.  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	11. Legolas PoV

A/N: Thank you to every one who has been kind enough to review the last chapter. As always, reviews are what keep me going and what keep me writing. I love all the positive feedback I have been getting for this - I am choosing the take the death threats as a compliment...=) Big thankies and huggles to everyone who has taken the time to review and be so kind about my work. You deserve as much credit as I do.  
  
This is the second to last chapter. So, after this one there is only one more to go..eeeek!!! **dances around happily** Cannot believe I have actually gotten this far and that I have drummed up so much support on the way. I even have another idea or 3 planned for when I finish this one.  
  
I want to apologise for how long it has been since I updated last. I was going to do this over the weekend, but my cousin came down from London for a much needed and very short notice visit - short notice as in the day before. Which was fantastic as I was feeling very depressed so I got to drown my sorrow in booze and a curry with her. I got rejected by my lasted love interest this week, so have not really been in a mushy mood, so writing this was not easy, but I got back into it, and I am near the conclusion. This one is also in Legolas' point of view, giving some suggestion to his fate.hint hint =)  
  
Skywise - As I said, denial is good, it is the best. Though I hate to think what has been going on between Legolas and Aragorn in you head while I've been not posting ;) I hope you're not still snowed in, as its been a while since your review.did a knight in shining armour come and dig you out? Thank you for the praise, I'm glad you like the fluffy bits. I figured I'd been really at it with the suspense and angst, needed something to stop the random heart attacks and collapsings =) Cheetos and Peanut butter???? Hopefully not together.ewwwwww. Take care. Huggles.  
  
Earen - **once again dutifully collects her mop and bucket to sponge up the moaning pile of goo that was once Earen, feeling kinda guilty for reducing her to it** Opps. Didn't mean to turn you to goo again. But pray tell, exactly who are you in love with??? Am very complimented by your 'goo factor'. Thankies muchly. Love and Huggles. Botticelli  
  
Well then. - Hehehe, you have challenged me. It is track 15 - The Hornburg and it is at the 3 minute mark roughly, when all the brass and drums start to come in is the marching of the elves up to the bridge and into the Deep. I could go into more detail but the I start to sound scary and obsessive..but I can't help it. It's the musician in me.  
  
Golden Rose - Hopefully I won't be following Legolas just yet..  
  
Estel Elendil - Wow, thank you sweetie. Am glad that you are enjoying the Elves wonderful vocal talents.among other things I'm sure ;) Can't believe I had you choking back tears, that is a real complement. Am very relieved that you have not died again, I'm sure it would be bad for your health. So glad you enjoyed the sweetness of the professing of love, I thought it was about time they got around to some good old mush. Take care. Love and Huggles. Botticelli Angel  
  
Alynna - Exactly!!!  
  
Shauna - Nooooo, please don't hurt me. Please!!! If you kill me then who will finish this? And then you'll never know. Plus, I think that this chapter from is from Legolas' PoV is a good sign...hint hint!!! If you smite me, I'll kill the elf! **hopes threat will be enough to save her until the end of the fic** Anyway, I feel that I am not the only one around here in need of a good smiting, I think Ethe should have one or two herself for what she has been doing to our poor little elf as of late. The thing with the Nazgul was terribly unfriendly!  
  
Vana - oh-kay..I'm presuming that there was a compliment in there, so thanks. I think..  
  
Shadow Dreamer - I am the puppet master once more. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...though I am so complimented by the fact that I made such an impression that I got such reactions. I am gushing over here..seriously grinning over here. Thankies so much, you have really made my day with such kind words. You are definitely way to kind to me, I'm not half as good as you give me credit for. But it's really nice that you think I am. Love and Huggles.  
  
Ethe - I was most shocked not to find you as one of the first few reviewers of the new chapter, but I know what parents are like, so I can forgive you easily enough. You're here now =) And I would like to point out that yes, your cliffhangers are just as bad as mine! Once again, I repeat the word NAZGUL! That was very unfriendly.not that I have been that nice to Legolas either..i admit the arrow thing was a bit painful, but it was for the best. The Nazgul was just plain mean! :p so there!!!! **smiles proudly to self for thinking up a good comeback and excuse** I think we would certainly attract Viggo and Orlando's attention if we went en masse with our flags..not sure if it would be good attention or not :S Am most upset, I nearly got to make an A/L flag the other day but I wasn't allowed to. I snitched an McDonalds happy meal flag from a friend and was about to attack it with a marker pen when she stole it back. Was most distraught..need a new plan now. =) Hehehe, speak soon. Love and Huggles. Botticelli Angel  
  
Little Moo - Yes, I know what I put you through when you read this chapter's predecessor. Though I don't know how you are going to react to this one, as this is all new =) LOL, somehow I think crying killing me then dying could be bad for both out health's..funnily enough. You SO know that you are converted. I do believe that you admitted it to me on Thursday..did you not? - No lying! I have converted you twice now..i'm on a role!!! But they are just so sweet together, as you have admitted! I can't believe you have left me for a whole week!!! **sobs** I had better get lots and lots of reviews when you get back!!! Huggles and Horns???? Hmmm, I think I am worried about that. Huggles to my Baby Moo Slave from (yes) *your* Mistress Mummy Moo.  
  
Boromir (the infamous B!) - Good to see you obeying your master and admitting that you are in fact a pervy hobbit fancier. Not sure whether I should be relieved about Faramir or not.I suppose it's a good thing he's not into bondage with the armies of the west..  
  
Lanier - No, not Romeo and Juliet stylee..not my thing really, it is also being done very well by someone else at the moment.  
  
Too too - ermmmm, thanks I think :S  
  
Once again thank you for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing. The more I get the sooner the last chapter will get finished and go up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
(Legolas PoV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was black. There was nothing but the darkness that enveloped my every sense, suffocating me.  
  
I tried to breathe but my lungs were heavy and slow, I felt I was drowning in the un-natural black. The air was thick and weighed heavily in my lungs, every breath I was taking was a struggle, lacking in the vital oxygen I needed I began to panic, only making my situation worse.  
  
A voice.  
  
A voice chanting and calling my name.  
  
Calming me.  
  
Calling me back to the light.  
  
A distant glimmer broke through the darkness, slowly building up to a glowing light shinning in my vision.  
  
I focused on the voice and on the light, on the warmth that flooded my veins taking the chill from my blood, quenching the fire of pain that seared through my veins. The light became shapes, blurred and contorted, but shapes none the less. The voice was commanding and wise, familiar even to my confused brain. But not the voice I wanted to hear, not soft and deep, but comforting all the same.  
  
It was not Aragorn.  
  
It was Gandalf.  
  
My eyes finally came into full focus to reveal Gandalf stood by my bed side looking over me, his staff raised in one hand over my body and upon his other hand what I never dreamed I would see. He was wearing Narya, the Elven ring of Fire of which he had been entrusted with. My eyes grew wide with shock as the memories ran rampant through my mind. I was the only member of the Fellowship who knew of the true power that Gandalf wielded, the power he never used that now sat upon his hand, healing my infected body. The Ring that he swore that he would never use directly, only guard and protect, its presence in the Fellowship all the control he would allow it to exert.  
  
I forced myself to speak his name. "Gandalf."  
  
He stopped his chanting and smiled down at me warmly. "Ah, so you've decided to rejoin us young Legolas."  
  
Gandalf, the only person in the Fellowship who could call me young in comparison to themselves. As I thought about how I had ended up here I realised everything was blank, all that had occurred since the battle of the Deep was gone. "What happened?"  
  
"It will return soon enough." He told me.  
  
I thought about it and I could feel my brow crease in concentration, still nothing would return to me.  
  
Gandalf must have noticed my frustration at being able to remember nothing as he spoke again. "How is the pain?"  
  
As I thought about it, it was as good as gone. All that remained was the piercing ache in my chest where the arrow had hit but the searing agony had left. I was shocked. "It is all but gone."  
  
Gandalf pondered this for a moment. "That is good to hear."  
  
"You healed me."  
  
"Yes I did young one. You were infected with-"  
  
"Poison. Of Sarumans devising." I interrupted as information slowly began to return to me.  
  
Gandalf nodded in approval. "The wound in your shoulder will need more time to heal, but you are Elven and it shall not take long. The poison has been removed and its effects undone. You shall be fighting soon and riding in but a few days."  
  
"You used Narya."  
  
Gandalf nodded, his face becoming solemn.  
  
"I know what a sacrifice you have made, you have broken your vow."  
  
"And never shall we speak of it Legolas. Naught to no one, not even the others."  
  
"You have saved me from the Halls of Mandos Mithrandir. Forever am I in your debt, and if you bid me to speak no word of this, then no word shall I speak."  
  
"I feared that not even my magic bound with the strength of Narya could save you. You were on the verge of death Legolas."  
  
"You broke your vow to save me.I fear that I am not worth such."  
  
"Yes I broke my vow, and I would do it again Legolas. For you, for any of the Fellowship. Death is not your path just yet my dearest Elf, there is much left for you. And also, I fear that Aragorn would never be the same. I swear that he ages at least 10 years while he tended to your wound."  
  
"Aragorn?" Aragorn had been here? He had tended to me? Why could I not remember him being here with me? Why could I not remember the man I have loved for so long?  
  
"Yes, if it were not for him I do not believe that I would have been able to heal you, him and your trusty Arod."  
  
I gave him a quizzical look and explained further. With each of his words more of my memories returned, filling in the gaps in my mind that annoyed and troubled me more than words can describe.  
  
"Arod bore you away from the battle and into the Deep when you collapsed upon his back. Aragorn followed you and brought you here and sent for me. If he had not acted so swiftly, I fear I would not have been able to bring you back Legolas."  
  
"Then I am in his debt as well as yours."  
  
Gandalf smiled knowingly. "I believe you being alive still will be all the thanks he shall need. He was most afraid for your life when you began to leave us, though I must say that he looked decidedly guilty. I cannot imagine what occurred while I was away from this chamber to make him appear as such."  
  
"Guilty?" My voice hitched in my throat as the memories of what had occurred returned to me. I was drowning in the sound of Aragorns voice, soft in my ear telling me I had stolen his love, the feel of his lips against my own and his warm breath mingling with mine. Why did he feel guilty? Did he not mean what he had said? Of course he did not, how could he have meant it?  
  
I am nothing in comparison to the Evenstar, to Arwen his betrothed. How could he love me when he loved her? The jewel he wore around his neck, the jewel I had returned to him was a sign of his love, was a sign that his heart was taken. He would never belong to me. He would never want to belong to me.  
  
All that he said to me in my dying breaths was a lie.  
  
He thought that I was to die and comforted me by giving me my last wish. All that he said, all that he did was nothing more than an attempt to ease my passing.  
  
Is this what Gandalf was trying to tell me? To expect nothing from the future King of Men, to have the love he confessed taken away from me.  
  
I bowed my head, trying to hide from the Wizards questioning gaze. "Are you quite all right Legolas?"  
  
I nodded and lied. "I am fine. I am just weary still."  
  
I was weary, but more was I filled with shame and heartache. How could I face Aragorn? How could I look him in the eye knowing that I had professed my love to him, a love that he did not return? Would he even be able to look upon me? Would he cast me out and away, back to Mirkwood? Perhaps that would be for the best, never to see the Man again. There was no way that I could continue to be near Aragorn, not with the memory of his kiss and his words of love engraved in my mind to forever taunt me, knowing that never would I have the love that I so desired. Yes, I would apologise to him for all that I have said and done, and then return to Mirkwood when I could pass from grief. Mourning the love that I have lost and the friendship I had so carelessly destroyed.  
  
If Gandalf knew that I was lying, he did not show it or try to impart any wisdom upon me against doing so. He simply said, "You need to rest Legolas. Your body has been through much trauma. Sleep today and you may see the others upon nightfall. They will be glad to see you, especially Aragorn."  
  
My heart broke at the sound of his name. I simply nodded and watched Gandalf leave, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone my composure broke and I sobbed until I fell into a restless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc...  
  
a/n: **sniffles** Poor Legolas. All alone and feeling unloved. I'm so nasty to him! But at least he's alive, which saves me from a smiting and sudden death from many of you. See, Legolas is nice and alive so there's no need to start getting violent now is there..is there???  
  
As I said, this is the second to last chapter. The grand finale is as good as written, so it all depends on how much response I get to this chapter to when I put the final chapter up. So, the more and sooner you review, the sooner you get to find out what happens..i can be so naughty I know!  
  
So, please REVIEW!  
  
Botticelli Angel  
  
p.s on the subject of my Haldir/Boromir denial, they are very much enjoying their dirty weekend away. I got a postcard the other day and they would like me to inform you that they are enjoying each others 'company' so much that they are going to extend it for a few years ;) 


	12. Aragorn PoV

Eeeek! Please don't hurt me! Please! I know that I promised an update of this ages ago..well, Wednesday/Thursday night, and yes, it is now late Sunday night, but please forgive me. Have spent the last 3 days either at work or doing Biology coursework on the respiration of yeast in bread baking..I think my brain will never recover from its current state of mush! I have had this written since about weds morning, but I didn't want to put it up with out saying my final words and thank-you's and authors notes. So, therefore it's all a bit late. But seeing as this is the last part, and I'm concluding it all, I'm sure you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.can't you? **looks hopeful**  
  
Oh my. As you can all see I'm sure, this is my longest update by far. I am desperate to split this up into two separate ones, and every part of me as the old hand at writing that I am suggests that this *should* be two separate updates. But, I am going against the little voices in my head that are telling me not to post it all as one. And I am doing it for you guys. In my last post I said that there would only be one more chapter, and so, there is only one more chapter...just an exceedingly long one. As you have all been wonderful and reviewed and been so good to me all the time that I have been writing this, I am not going to make you wait any longer for a conclusion, so a little bit of literary mashing, and it all fits together. This is dedicated to all you guys who have been with me since the beginning, and everyone who has appeared since and shown me support. This was my first 'long' LotR fic, and a slash one at that! You guys have really helped me get this one out, and because of your support there will be many more to come - she hopes! I am definitely going to be setting up shop in this fandom for a while. Thankies for the support.  
  
On my almost final note, it feels SO odd coming to the end of this fic, I have been working on this for a while now and its going to be so odd not having to update this or write any more.though I could be tempted into a sequel in the future if inspiration strikes...I'm really going to miss this fic. WARNING: author getting emotional and sentimental like the crazy person she is, back away slowly and hope she doesn't start blubbering...Joke, I won't blubber =) I think =S  
  
Now, I have one parting request..well, a few actually. I want to write more fics and I've got some good idea's but I want to get my facts sorted before I dive in there, as I really don't have time to study the whole trilogy before I get back at the keyboard. Firstly, does any one know of nay good MPREG fics about, I've read some that have been really good and I want to dig out some more, preferably A/L of course. Second request, what do we know about Legolas' parentage..apart from he's son of Thranduil. Do we know what Thranduil looks like, what about his mother, what she look like, she alive, and siblings - does he have any and ages??? If anyone knows, I would love you forever if you let me know. The next fic I write will be devoted to anyone who can give me any of this info, because I'd rather get it right than make it up. Thankies all.  
  
Queen-of-Gondor - Read on and hopefully I can be spared. =)  
  
Alona - wow, thank you and your bagel for the compliment.I think =)  
  
Earen - Wow. **blushes and gushes simultaneously** I can't believe you actually love this and my writing. Thank you. Am all happy now! Am once again honoured to hear the choir of elves praising the Valar.is most orginal and brilliant compliment I have ever recived..please don't melt, but I will have the mop and bucket on stand by for this chapter =) take care hunny. Love and huggles.  
  
Mydogisfudge - thank you for reviewing, its great that you did at all instead of staying as a lurker. Thank you for the wonderful compliments.  
  
Skywise - Hehehe, I love angst to. I love mush, don't get me wrong, but I felt the need to break it up a little..but don't worry, plenty more mush to come =) so there's no need to come any closer to me with that club.ok? It has been a journey through this fic, and you have been there every leg of the way. Thank you so much, and it will be great to see you at the next one I write, which I will hopefully be producing soon. Thank you for al the support, couldn't have done it without. Love and Huggles.  
  
Beautifully Twisted - It's nice to know that you have still been reading, even if you haven't been reviewing. Always nice to have sone extra followers reveal themselves. You're review was fantastic, it was really beautiful and it really moved me the way you managed to sum all the best bits of my fic so wonderfully and so eloquently. I can't help but think my fic doesn't do your summary justice. But don't worry, nothing is ever done in vain ;)  
  
Golden Rose - LOL..it would seem that way.but things aren't always as they appear.and I have no desire to die.  
  
Lanier - And you keep that dagger kept away..i do not want to become a shish-kebab! LOL! =)  
  
Shauna - **hides** I don't want to be smited! Smite some one else! If you smite me once I have finished this one, I wont be able to write any more..and we can't have that can we now??? If I'm nice to Legolas will you promise not to gang up on me with Ethe and smite me? Ethe I think is now most deserving of her own medicine, just as things were looking up for our beloved elf she goes and gets all nasty to him again.I'm not the only one out there being horrible to him! Honest! I'm very sorry for the shortness, I couldn't help it, there really wasn't any more to say, but this one is sooooo long, you can forgive me..right? Of course we know hey belong together, they just need their heads banging together so that they can see it. I agree, curse Arwen..damn her being alive.she causes such problems. I really do NOT like Arwen.I mean look at what she did, she stole Glorfindels limelight completely.and not to mention his horse! I am also very allergic to her.it's terrible. She brings me out in a awful rash..lol. I will visit your fic asap and drop a review and see if lightening strikes, I will send the suggestions your way. And in the meantime, beat up Ethe over her terrible abuse of Legolas! Though I can forgive her slightly because he going to have a baby..awww how sweet **melts** Thank you for the long running and constant support. You're reviews always brighten up my day. Love and Huggles P.SWhat rule did you break????  
  
S_Star - LOL. Okay, I will take my £200 and not be evil. So here it is! Thankies for all the reviews and support. Love and Huggles.  
  
Estel - Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have left me since I began this story. They have always brightened up my day and given me the courage to carry on writing. Hope to see your comments on this final chapter, and hopefully o my nest fic. Love and Huggles.  
  
Shadow Dreamer - LOL..you honestly didn't think I was going to kill him did you?? Well, okay it did look like I was going to, but I could never do that to my poor little Legolas! What would Aragorn do without him? I'm glad you liked the ring idea.. I wasn't sure about it, but it was the only way to get him back to nearly proper health in the time so he and Aragorn can 'talk'. Yay, pupper master me! **starts singing randomly and scarily to the tune of 'I am the music man' about being the puppet master** Denial is great, Boromir and Haldir are thinking about eloping..also they said something about a wedding.I'm still waiting to find out if I can be bridesmaid or not for introducing them to each other and the wonderd of dirty weekends. Thank you for the wonderful comments. You've made a day of crappy bio a good one. Love and Huggles.  
  
Alyanna - Yeh, they're loving it out there..especially the whole not being dead part. Apparently its nice..i'm going to take their word on it =)  
  
Ethe - have left you as second to last as your review was massive - thank you so much sweetie, it was fab to see it, definitely my longest review received yet! Now, I hardly think you are one to comment about the length of time between posts.even though you have just put one up, which I will read and review asap! Promise! I know what sign you mean, and I did think that the review was a bit odd. It was cut off in a funny place and didn't really make sense, and was obviously shorter than your normal ones, but this one you left was SO long, it makes up for it all =) You apologised to me for the Nazgul thing and said he's "safe in the shire now"..he had better stay that way or I will not be happy and will be demanding a smiting from the Valar! But I am happy that he is having the baby, Aragorns baby **gets all mushy and cooeey** I guess I can forgive you a little bit for doing that! I know what you mean about it being over and it being sad. I really want to finish this, so I can say that I've finished it, but I don't want to at the same time. Because I've built up a good rapport with people on this fic in my notes and the reviews - like you for example, and Shauna, and Earen and Estel - and I don't want to let that go. I'm expecting to see you at my next fic reviewing me! I'm definitely going to miss this, and updating this, but it will be kewl to be finished! Yay for Gandalf making Legoals better.had to give the old guy something big to do to make up for his lack of time in the fic ;) Yes, I agree, bad Arwen.I have a serious dislike of her. I'm very allergic, she brings me out in a terrible rash! =) I agree that, that 'thing' could never be better than Legolas, he is far superior to her in every way! There really is no competition.Legolas is just modest and shy.unlike 'the thing'. As for the epilogue..I really don't think I could get one out of this.I don't know, not with how I have ended it. Maybe. We'll see. You are not insane, I very much agree with your idea for the RotK premiere chant. I'll provide the flags and you bring a megaphone - as I don't think me and you will manage to raise our voices over the screaming crowds without aid - and see if we can get a snog out of them.hehehehe..that would be so kewl **spends ten minutes daydreaming with idiotic grin on face** Legolas does seem to attract suffering, does he not..it must be something about him, everyone makes him suffer.poor thing. Aragorn will just have to comfort him some more!!! **grins** Well, I hope this chapter will save me form a severe smiting from you and your partner in crime.I think you will like it in the end. Thank you for all the support you have given me, I love your reviews, they really cheer m up and make me smile. Don't know what I would do without them!!! Take care sweetie. Love and Huggles. Botticelli Angel  
  
Little Moo - Thank you for the support and demands. I don't think I will ever have faith in myself or my writing, but as long as other people do then that is enough to keep me going. So, I think that's meeting you in the middle.right? I'm glad you trust me to make it right.but I can't but think you have more reason to say that any one else..hmm, I wonder. I know, I am most sad that this is the final update..how shocking that I'm actually finished and that people actually liked this. Weird. But, I promise as long as the ideas are in my head and I can use a keyboard, I will keep on writing so you can carry on reading my 'little gems'. I will start the next fic asap, I promise.but I need to decide which one to do next before I can begin! I'm sorry about the horns comment. You know I love horns.but I didn't realise you meant that kind of horn, as in my newly retrieved horn. I though you meant the devil horns that you get on your head that you always wrongly imply that I have.when we all know that it is you who has those kinds of horns! I'm glad you like your signed version of this, I m going to print it all off for me so I have a copy..can't wait to see it all done and printed on paper! As for Boromir and Haldir, I am sure you have read about their happy news in the above messages. Will see if I can get you an invite, but it's a very private affair.they're going to have a barbeque at the reception =) Please my child, do not lower the tone by discussing yeast and traumatising me further. Thankies for all the nagging and the support. Yes, I am only *your* Mistress Mummy Moo, the Pervy Hobbit Fancier. And you are *my* Baby Moo Slave, the Grimy Grima Grabber.- you so knew I wasn't going to end this without getting that in there one more time! And think about the next fic before you insult me **raises eyebrows to make point** Huggles. MMMthePHF  
  
Thank you to every one who has ever reviewed this fic positively. You have given me the strength and the determination to go on. Thank you all! This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, but especially Little Moo, who has supported me through the last few months of writing and has been good enough to let me convert her, twice!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Aragorn PoV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panic.  
  
Blind panic.  
  
It had been all I knew since Legolas whispered my name and slipped out of consciousness. How could I have been so careless, so stupid, so thoughtless as to kiss him in his state. I am a healer. I should have known better, I should not have risked him and his health to content myself with his warm and soft lips. I remembered grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, trying to bring him back into awareness, but to no avail.  
  
This was how Gandalf found us.  
  
With one look at my dearest Legolas, Gandalf told me that there was no time left for my love and there was naught left that I could do. Forcing me out the room Gandalf bade me to help the other injured, for only he could save Legolas now. Promising me he would do all that he could to stop Legolas from fading he shut the door in my face and locked it from within.  
  
I do not know how long I waited for Gandalf to leave Legolas' room. I could not think, I could not eat, I could not stand and yet I could not sit either. I was restless and relentless as I searched the Deep for Gimili to inform him of Legolas' condition. He now waited by my side as I paced back and forth along the corridor, patiently and wisely not disturbing my brooding thoughts on Legolas and how he fared inside that small room. This was my greatest fear. I could lose my own life in battle, it was something that I knew and faced with pride and honour, but to lose Legolas. No, it could not happen. I could not live with out him, I would not be able to go on. If he were to die, then I would follow him.  
  
Finally the lock turned in the door and Gandalf exited the room.  
  
"Gandalf. How is he? Is he.?" I trailed off, I could not bear to voice the question for fear that it would be so.  
  
"He is alive and well Aragorn. Alive and well." If it were not for the large grin upon Gandalfs face, I would not have believe or trusted my ears which had been desperate to hear such words for so long now.  
  
"The poison?" Gimili asked.  
  
"I have banished it from his body. His wound in his chest will need some time to finish healing. He will be fit to ride with us in but a few days."  
  
"How? He was but a breath away from passing?" As much as I wanted to believe that he was well, how could it be? How could this not be a figment of a tired and desperate mind?  
  
"Do not ask me such again Aragorn, for I cannot answer such a question. Legolas is well and shall remain so." Despite the gravity of his words, I knew from the smile on his face and the light in his eyes that whatever he had done, he would do it again in a beat of his heart.  
  
"Can I see him?" My need to see him overwhelmed my need for answers and all else.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "He is weary Aragorn and he must rest. You may see him when the sun sets. Do not enter until then." He gave me a warning stare, knowing me too well and in such knowing that I would try and sneak in to look upon him. To sate my fears.  
  
Gandalf sighed and took pity upon me. "I know how you feel for him Aragorn and that you worry so. Do not fear. He is well and true. Do not doubt him." With a meaningful raise of his eyebrows Gandalf turned and announced to us both that he was to tend to more wounded and bade us to rest.  
  
Gimili and I found little rest, for despite Gandalfs reassurance neither of us could believe that Legolas was truly well until we saw him with our own eyes. I sat upon the cold stone floor for most the day, lost in my thoughts of Legolas and his words to me. Smiling as the memory of his kiss and his confession of love warmed and soothed me.  
  
A hand on my shoulder broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see Gimili smiling down at me. "The sun has set Aragorn."  
  
I had been so content and lost in my thoughts that I had not noticed the sun setting?  
  
"Go and see him Laddie." Gimili said with a chuckle and a glint in his eye. Did every one know how I felt for Legolas before I did?  
  
I smiled and muttered a thanks to Gimili as I stood and made my way to Legolas' door. It was finally time to see my love.  
  
My Legolas.  
  
I opened the door and entered calling out Legolas' name softly to see if he was still sleeping. He was sat in the bed that I had laid him upon that morning, looking down at the blankets that covered him, hiding his eyes from mine. If I did not know Legolas better then I would say that he was afraid, that he was hiding from me. He was most certainly hiding his gaze from me. I instantly began to worry, what could have occurred that would cause this the very instant that I entered the room?  
  
"Legolas?" I asked making no attempt to hide my concern as I hurried over to his bedside and seated myself beside him, taking his hand in mine.  
  
"Aragorn?" He said my name so softly that I almost did not hear it.  
  
"Yes Legolas, it is I. I am here."  
  
He sighed and my fear only increased. What if my fears where true? What if Gandalf was wrong? What if he did not love me and it was the delusions of the poison...then he was going to tell me that he does not love me. Is why he cannot bear to look me in the eye? Because he knows how I feel for him, but does not return my affections? I muted a sob that I wanted to release and instead spoke again. "Gandalf says you are well again. You shall be able to ride again in but a few days."  
  
"Yes, I know." He replied, once again softly, his voice pained.  
  
I paused for a long moment. I could not let this go on any longer. I had to know. "Legolas, why do you not look me in the eye."  
  
"Oh, I was not aware that-"  
  
I cut him off. "Your attention has been fixed upon the blanket since I have entered. Have I done something to displease you?"  
  
His eyes shot up and locked with mine. His bright blue eyes, normally so beautiful and full of life were dead and grey, full of pain and tears that trembled as they prepared to fall. "No Aragorn. You have done nothing." He paused, his eyes flitting from the blanket covering his legs and chest to me. Eyes still so full of pain and unshed tears. "It is I, I fear have offended."  
  
My brow furrowed in thought. He has been asleep for the last day, how could he have offended.  
  
"In my illness." He explained, his voice shaking, and the first tears from his eyes dropping onto the blanket. "I said things to you Aragorn that I should not have said."  
  
I gasped.  
  
No.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
It can not be true.  
  
It can't.  
  
He does not love me.  
  
I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, dangerously threatening to fall.  
  
How could I have presumed that this beautiful, wonderful creature sat before me could ever fall for a dirty man, afraid of his own destiny.  
  
"It is alright Legolas. It is I who should be apologising."  
  
I should never have confessed my feelings, never. He shall never be near me again after this.  
  
"No Aragorn. I should not have said what I said. You love the Evenstar. You have given yourself to Arwen. It was foolish of me to think that I could be a comparison to her in your heart, let alone surpass what you feel for her. I should not have said what I said and laid it upon your shoulders. Forced you to cater to a dying Elf's whim and affections."  
  
I'm sure my mouth hung agape as I listened to Legolas and watched him begin to sob broken into his hands, repeated whispering apologies in both Evlish and the Common Tongue. I pulled his shaking form into my arms and held him as tightly as I could, not caring about what ever pain there may be left in his wound that Gandalf bade me to be mindful of. How could he believe that I did not love him? Surely he did not think my confession fake? Did he?  
  
"Legolas, surely you remember my words to you as you lay in this very bed."  
  
He sniffled. "Yes. I am sorry that I forced such words upon your lips. Words you had no desire to say or contemplate."  
  
I was shocked into silence. How could he think such a thing? The words forced?  
  
"Nay Legolas, surely you do not believe such a thing."  
  
He nodded against my shoulder.  
  
"If you wish me to return to Mirkwood then I shall. I will understand if you no longer want my presence."  
  
This had gone far enough!  
  
"Legolas! Listen to me!" I pulled him back away from me and looked into his tear filled eyes. "I do not wish you to return to Mirkwood. I want you to tell me why you believe such things."  
  
"You love Arwen! You only said what I said because you thought that I would die, you said it to placate me in journey to Mandos."  
  
"Never would I do such a thing!" I hissed. "I speak only the truth and that is what I spoke last night."  
  
Legolas looked at me, his head titled and I know he did not truly hear what I was saying.  
  
"Legolas. I did not say what I said out of duty to a dying friend. I told the true feelings of my heart to the one I love. To make them fight for life, to let them know that I can not live without them by my side. That I love you."  
  
"You-"  
  
I could still see the disbelief in his eyes. So I leaned in closer to him so my lips were only a hairs breadth from his.  
  
"I love you Legolas." I said again softly before claiming his lips once again, for the first time in far to longer day.  
  
"Really?" He asked when I released his lips.  
  
"Really Legolas. I meant every word I said last night. I was scared that you did not return my affections. That all you said was a result of Sarumans poison."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never." He told me firmly as his hand slipped up to my neck and pulled me forward so that his lips could meet mine. After a brief and far to chaste kiss for my liking he pulled away, looking me in the eyes he told me softly. "I love you Aragorn. Every word I spoke last night was true. I have been afraid to speak such until now for fear of rejection. When I thought that I was to die, I knew that I could not find peace until I told you. And I would suffer it again to hear those words from you lips."  
  
I smiled. "Never shall you have to suffer to hear it my love, never again."  
  
Legolas' hand caressed my face. "You are weary my love. Have you not taken rest?"  
  
"I could not rest, not until I had laid my eyes upon you."  
  
Legolas smiled warmly at me and lifted the edge of his blanket. "Then take your rest with me. I do not think I could bear to be without you, my Aragorn."  
  
I could not suppress my smile. To be able to hold Legolas in my arms in a lover's embrace, to feel his breath upon me was the dream become real, the simplest offer he could make was the one that would mean the most to me until the day I passed. I kicked off my boots and removed my jacket and jerkin before sliding beneath the blankets and tucking them around us, though the bed was small it was perfect for Legolas and I. I put my arms around Legolas as he turned rolled onto his side and snuggled up to me, resting his head against my chest, his arms snaking their way around my frame. He let out a long sigh of contentment.  
  
"This is how it is supposed to be my love." I told him before placing a kiss on the top of his blonde head.  
  
"Promise me it shall be like this always Aragorn." He said softly.  
  
"I promise Legolas, never will I let anything come between us again." And I meant it.  
  
He let out another content sigh.  
  
"I love you Legolas."  
  
"And I love you. Now sleep nin meleth." [my love]  
  
And for the first time since joining the quest, I slept peacefully. Content in the arms of my love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Finis**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**sniffle** I've finished. Wow, it feels weird.  
  
I hope you guys liked it, I think I have given you what you wanted =) a happy A/L ending I'm sure is satisfactory to everyone right??? **smiles broadly** I'm a real pansy I am, I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I couldn't have my first a/l fic end sadly.just added the doubt for angst and suspense because I am evil like that. But I made it all right in the end...aren't they so sweet, all snuggled up together and happy. **melts into a pool of mushy goo**  
  
I hope this has saved me from several beatings from numerous readers and a double smiting from Ethe and Shauna...i am saved right guys.I made them make up, and confess love, and snuggle up together..happy ever after together gets me saved right...because I can't write more if I get smited..i may die of grief..wait, dammit, I'm not an elf! =)  
  
Hoped you all liked. I love feedback, you know that by now. I live for it! Please let me know what you think! Please REVIEW!  
  
Keep your eyes open for my next fic! It is on its way and it will be A/L!  
  
Love you all. **huggles**  
  
Botticelli Angel 


End file.
